


Beautiful Bastard

by Darness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Scott, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Theo Raeken, Gay Sex, M/M, Sceo Week, Teacher Derek Hale
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ UA Sans Surnaturel ] Scott essayait de refouler son homosexualité... Mais l'apparition dans sa vie de Theo Raeken n'allait vraiment pas l'aider. Il lui avait pourtant dis que ce ne serait qu'une nuit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills, il y avait un jeune homme du nom de Scott McCall, tout à fait banal au premier abord. Il avait d'ailleurs une vie on ne peut plus banal, même s'il avait un peu mal vécu le divorce de ses parents, au moins ils étaient tout les deux vivant, sa mère était infirmière à l'hôpital et le seul qui mettait un peu de piment dans sa vie n'était autre que son meilleur ami, Stiles Stilinski, qui était une véritable pile électrique. Mais Scott avait un secret. Un secret qu'il n'avait même pas dis à son meilleur ami. En grande partie parce qu'il doutait de la réaction de son entourage. Et puis... De toute façon il n'était même pas sûr. Ça tombe, ce sont les hormones qui le travaillaient et rien de plus. Ce soir, il allait vérifier ses doutes, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Stiles, évidemment, mais il profitait de la fausse carte d'identité qu'il lui avait faite pour entrer dans une boite de nuit... Gay. Et oui, Scott était au départ tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hétéro, d'après lui, il avait même eu une « petite copine » à l'école primaire. Oui, bon, il ne s'était plus rien passé depuis. Il avait de plus en plus de tendances homosexuelles et dans les vestiaires des garçons il devait se faire violence pour que son regard ne dévie pas sur des zones qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas mater. Mais ça ne prouvait rien ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il appréciait le physique de certains garçons qu'il était gay.

Il se sentit tellement mal à l'aise une fois à l'intérieur de la boite de nuit qu'il avait déjà envie de fuir. Il secoua doucement la tête, allez, juste une fois, il allait faire un effort et ne pas se la jouer petite souris qui retourne dans son trou. C'était toujours Stiles qui l'entraînait dans des bêtises, sauf que cette fois, il allait devoir s'entraîner tout seul, Stiles n'était pas là pour lui tenir la main et lui assurer que tout irait bien. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui en parler et l'emmener avec lui... Ouais mais s'il ne l'acceptait pas ainsi ? Si ça changeait quelque chose entre eux ? Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son meilleur ami tout ça pour une histoire de sexualité... Qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il arriva finalement jusqu'au bar et le barman l'interrogea du regard.

« Heu.. Un.. Un jus de fruit s'il vous plait. » Un petit rire s'échappa du barman alors qu'il le servait, suivis d'un « Haa les p'tits jeunes... »

« C'est la premiére fois que tu viens dans ce genre d'endroit ? » Fit une voix à coté de lui, un jeune homme qui avait certainement le même âge que lui, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué avant qu'il lui adresse la parole.

« Heu ouais, comment tu le sais ?

\- ça se voit. » Il observait le jeune homme, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire... Un petit sourire en coin, fier de lui, il ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer mais il était subjuguer par la beauté du garçon.

« Theo. » Se présenta le garçon tout en lui tendant la main.

« Theo... Heu, moi c'est Scott. Enchanté. » Il lui serra la main en retour, avec un léger sourire, finalement il avait quand même réussi à adresser la parole à quelqu'un. Même si c'est l'autre personne qui l'a accosté.

« Laisse-moi deviner, Scott, tu te cherches encore, tu sais pas trop si tu es hétéro ou si tu es en train de doucement basculer dans le monde des gay ? » Scott déglutit. On lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ?

« ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Tu es facile à déchiffrer, oui... Tu veux que je te dise ? Ton cœur est peut-être indécis, mais ton corps est honnête, lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Theo se rapprocha de lui, glissant sa main sur la sienne en l'observant.

« ça veut dire qu'une nuit avec moi et tu sauras si tu es gay ou pas. » Scott trouva qu'il faisait très chaud d'un coup, il avait la gorge un peu sèche et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

« Je... J'suis pas sûr...

\- Allez, ne te fais pas prier...

\- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Bas... Je m'y connais pas déjà... Et puis je suis toujours...

\- Puceau, c'est ça ? Ça n'a pas d'importance, personne sera au courant. Je serais doux avec toi. Et ce ne sera qu'une nuit. »

Theo était en train de glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de Scott qui buvait son jus de fruit pour tenter de se rafraîchir mais ça ne marchait pas du tout, du tout ! Il essaya aussi de penser à autre chose mais ses pensées se tournaient inévitablement sur la main posé sur sa cuisse, et remontant doucement vers son entrejambe, le faisant à nouveau déglutir.

« Si... Si ça me plait pas... Ou que ça fait trop mal... On arrêtera ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Bon... D'accord, juste une nuit. » Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Theo, il était vraiment doué pour faire craquer les gens, et il adorait ça.

Il invita donc le jeune homme du nom de Scott dans une chambre d'hôtel, dont il avait apparemment largement de quoi payer, le brun se contenta de le suivre, un peu timidement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de tout ça et ne savait plus où se mettre. Qu'est-ce qu'avait pensé le réceptionniste quand il avait donné les clés d'une chambre double au jeune homme ? Il n'avait rien montré, parce que c'est son boulot, mais Scott imaginait déjà le pire.

« Détends-toi, ça va bien se passer. »

Le rassura Theo alors qu'il restait planté dans la chambre sans savoir quoi faire. Il soupira doucement en sentant les lèvres de son amant d'une nuit sur sa nuque qui l'enlaçait par derrière pour défaire doucement, un par un, les boutons sa chemise. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud passant le long de son cou qui le fit frisonner. Theo emporta finalement Scott dans le lit, plongeant son regard dans le sien avant de goûter ses lèvres, d'abord d'un baiser léger, puis les lécha pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait lui laisser libre accès. Il entrouvrit alors la bouche, et Theo put approfondir le baiser, sa langue venant jouer avec sa jumelle, et même la mordiller doucement, faisant pousser au moins expérimenté un gémissement étouffé.

Il continua de plus belle, venant caresser le torse du McCall, puis embrasser sa peau avec délectation, descendant doucement vers son ventre alors que sa main s'activait à lui enlever sa ceinture, puis déboutonner son jean pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, laissant apparaître la bosse qui s'était déjà formé dans son boxer, ce qui valut un nouveau sourire satisfait au jeune homme. Et décidément, Scott trouvait que ce sourire était à se damner les dieux.

« Tu vois que ton corps est honnête. »

Un peu trop au goût du brun même. Puis, Theo se déshabilla à son tour, jusqu'à se retrouver tout deux en boxer, il vint doucement frotter son début d'érection à celle de Scott, tout en revenant l'embrasser, étouffant ses doux soupirs et gémissements d'envie, étant de plus en plus excité l'un et l'autre. Il finit par se redresser, pour terminer de le déshabiller, en profitant aussi pour sortir le lubrifiant et les capotes. Bon, au moins, il était prudent, c'était rassurant, non ? Il en enfila une sur le membre de Scott avant de venir le lécher puis le sucer. C'était goût banane dis donc. Le brun rejeta un peu la tête en arrière en poussant un petit râle sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Venant passer la main dans ses cheveux.

Mais Theo était loin, très loin d'avoir terminé, il mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts pour caresser doucement l'intimité de son soumis, et tout en continuant ses caresses buccales, il introduit un doigt en lui. Il sentit l'adolescent se contracter, ce qui était normal vu qu'il n'était pas habitué à ça, mais Theo prit son temps pour l'habituer, la fellation aidant grandement, il en pénétra un deuxième, puis un troisième, finissant par détendre totalement l'endroit et arrêta quand Scott fut à deux doigts de jouir, le faisant gémir de frustration, et ça aussi, il adorait. Tout en se mettant un préservatif, il revint l'embrasser.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Scott ne répondit pas, attrapant simplement son visage pour lui rendre un baiser plus passionné, et remplit d'envie. Ça devait dire que non, sans doute. Attrapant ses cuisses, il le fit finalement sien, le faisant râler entre douleur et plaisir, s'accrochant à Theo. Il était si étroit, si serré sur lui, que c'était horriblement bon... Aussi, il ne mit pas longtemps à bouger en lui, de plus en plus vite, en dévorant ses lèvres et sa peau, la pièce n'étant plus que désir et gémissements. Il le pilonnait sauvagement, venant à chaque passage buter contre le point sensible qui se trouvait là, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par jouir tout deux, dans des râles intense de plaisir.

La seconde d'après, Scott s'était endormi. Ce que Theo ne trouva pas du tout surprenant. Il s'occupa de mettre les préservatifs à la poubelle, avant de recouvrir le corps de Scott de la couverture, puis alla prendre une douche avant de partir. Ou de disparaître, selon la façon de voir les choses. En tout cas, Scott se réveilla seul dans la grande chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> évidemment, ça aurait été trop facile que Theo disparaisse et que tout ne se résume qu'à une seule fois.

( Je n'étais censé mettre la suite que demain mais vu qu'on insiste dans les commentaires pour que je mette la suite... :D )

Scott s'était réveillé seul après cette nuit là, il savait que c'était une bonne chose, du moins il y croyait très fort, mais il était quand même un peu déçu. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une seule nuit, une seule et c'était nuit-là, plus jamais ils étaient censé se revoir. Il aurait pu rester jusqu'au matin quand même. Enfin bon... Peut-être qu'il avait autre chose à faire aussi. Peut-être qu'il devait rejoindre son véritable amant. Ou sa petite-amie, que personne ne savait qu'il était gay et qu'elle lui servait de couverture. Peut-être même qu'il était partis rejoindre femme et enfants... n'importe quoi, ils avaient certainement quasiment le même âge, c'était peu probable. Peut-être qu'il assumait même parfaitement ce qu'il était, ce qui ne serait pas surprenant vu sa façon naturelle de demander une chambre lit double au réceptionniste, pour deux hommes, mais qu'il ne désirait vraiment rien de plus qu'un plan cul. Scott s'était fais à cette idée.

Le reste des vacances passa et il n'en dit toujours pas plus à son entourage. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler à Stiles, une énorme boule se formait dans sa gorge et finalement il lui parlait de toute à fais autre chose. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi lâche. Mais après tout, ils pouvaient bien attendre qu'il soit prés à en parler, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient l'apprendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, le seul qui était au courant était Theo, et personne ne connaissait Theo. Il lui semblait ne l'avoir jamais vu en ville avant. Sans doute était-il de passage en ville. Ou peut-être simplement venu voir de la famille. Il ne le savait pas, mis à part son nom, et qu'il était vraiment un bon coup au lit, bien qu'il n'ait pas de point de comparaison, il ne savait rien du jeune homme. Et puis, rien n'était sûr, ce n'est pas parce qu'on couche une fois avec un homme qu'on est gay...

Vous l'aurez compris, Scott était complètement dans le déni. Il essayait vraiment de ne pas y croire, de se donner des excuses pour ne pas en parler à sa mère, son meilleur ami et qui que ce soit d'autre. Bien que ça devenait de plus en plus compliquer de nier l'évidence lorsqu'il commença à se toucher en repensant à cette nuit, ce visage, ses mains, sa voix... Tout chez lui l'avait rendu tout chose. Il n'était pas habitué à ça. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas habitué à ce qu'on pose un regard aussi intense sur lui, comme si on allait le dévorer tout cru. Mais bon, de toute façon, il ne reverrait jamais le jeune homme, et c'était très bien comme ça. Il aurait pu finir par tomber amoureux de lui, et ça aurait certainement finis en eau de boudin comme on dit.

Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'en cette belle matinée de rentrée des cours, sa vie allait déraper. Il retrouvait son ami Stiles, discutant de tout et de rien tout en allant commencer à mettre leurs affaires dans leur nouveau casier. Enfin, les casiers n'étaient pas nouveau, mais c'était ceux qui leur avaient été nouvellement attribué. Son cœur se serra un peu en voyant une insulte homophobe sur celui-ci d'ailleurs, il allait devoir le faire disparaître... Il regarda Stiles et se dit qu'il lui devait la vérité, au moins lui. Alors, il le coupa durant sa tirade à propos des pingouins qui ont des genoux.

« En fait, Stiles, j'ai quelque chose... à t'avouer... » Alors qu'il avait enfin commencé à parler, il se stoppa net. Il venait d'apercevoir quelqu'un, quelques casiers plus loin, ce quelqu'un qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille... Que faisait-il là ?! Apparemment, la même chose que lui.

« Scott ? » Demanda Stiles en voyant que son ami s'était arrêté en plein milieu d'une phrase. Ce qui fit réagir celui un peu plus loin d'eux, en entendant le prénom, il releva la tête et regarda la brun avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Theo s'avança vers lui, alors que Stiles levait son regard vers lui aussi, suivant les yeux de son ami.

« Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas la petite pédale de l'autre jour... » Mortifié. Scott était tout simplement mortifié. Coincé entre un Theo qui était de toute évidence à des kilomètres de vouloir garder le secret et Stiles toujours au courant de rien... Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux soucoupes et son teint était devenu livide, il souhaiterait presque que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'avale tout cru. Ça paraissait être une bonne idée.

« C'est qui celui-là ? Tu le connais ? » Demanda Stiles. Mais le temps que Scott reconnecte son cerveau, Theo avait déjà sourit d'un air supérieur et ajouté.

« En tout cas, t'as un bon petit cul, on remet ça quand tu veux. » Puis il partit. Et définitivement, le sol qui s'ouvre sous ses pieds était une bonne idée. C'est quoi ces manières ? Il le traite de pédale et après il dit qu'il veut bien remettre ça ? Mais il est complètement malade ce type ! Il pouvait toujours rêver ! En tout cas, Stiles venait de percuter.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Tu... Non, attends... Tu es gay ? Et tu me l'as même pas dis ?! Non, non... Attends... Ne me dis pas que t'as couché avec ce connard quand même !? »

Scott aurait bien voulu lui répondre. Mais son cerveau était en mode « heuuuuuuu... » et rien de cohérent ne pouvait sortir de là. Il se contenta de le regarder avec son air de chiot battu, ce qui était largement suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que oui, peut-être qu'il était un petit peu gay, non il ne lui en avait pas parlé, et que oui, effectivement, il avait couché avec ce mec et pas qu'un peu...

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! » S'exclama Stiles, scandalisé par la révélation, avant de partir en cours, plantant le pauvre Scott là. Le brun se dit que la journée avait bien commencé... Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour partir de ce lycée et aller se cacher sous sa couette. Bien sûr, il savait que tout ça était de sa faute, il aurait dû parler bien plus tôt à Stiles... Et il savait que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer... Un simple pré-sentiment, bien entendu.

Stiles ne lui parla plus de la matinée, bien décidé à le bouder de toute évidence, et le regard de petit chiot de Scott n'y changerait rien. La rumeur comme quoi il était gay se répandit dans le lycée comme une traînée de poudre, sachant que ça ne pouvait pas être Stiles, le coupable était tout trouvé... Les gens le regardaient étrangement, différemment, il pouvait entendre les chuchotements dans son dos, il avait même l'impression de devenir complètement paranoïaque et que tout le monde le fixait du regard. N'importe quoi. Il n'était pas le centre du monde non plus. Sauf qu'il avait levé plusieurs fois les yeux vers des gens qui le fixaient et qui détournaient le regard à cet instant, vraiment aucune discrétion...

Et où était Stiles ? Il était en cours avec lui mais à chaque inter-cours il se volatilisait, comment était-il censé lui présenter ses excuses s'il l'évitait ? Il n'était pas aidé quand même... Bientôt il serait « Scott, seul contre tous », il espérait juste ne pas terminer comme le héro du film portant presque le même nom. Et pendant ce temps... Theo ? Theo roulait des mécaniques, faisait son beau gosse, et réussissait à charmer garçons et filles, ce tout en assumant son homosexualité. Ou sa bisexualité, on ne savait pas trop. Ce qui énervait quand même un peu Scott, on apprenait qu'il était gay et tout le monde le fuyait, mais lui... Il attirait les gens comme si c'était un don chez lui ! Alors que c'était clairement un bel enfoiré. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, c'était souvent les beaux enfoirés qui étaient populaire.

Midi arrivant, il bénit presque le ciel qu'il ne doive pas manger au self avec les autres étudiants, ça coûtait trop cher pour un étudiant comme lui, sa mère galérait déjà à boucler les fins de moi... Il mangeait donc des sandwichs, et pouvait profiter du temps magnifique dehors. Chose qu'il préférait tout de même faire avec son meilleur ami qui n'était malheureusement pas encore réapparu. Et évidemment, le peu de soleil qu'il pouvait avoir, devait être gâcher par une ombre malvenue.

« Ben alors, il est où ton pote ? » Demanda Theo avec un sourire goguenard, Scott jurerait qu'il devait avoir un lien de parenté avec Drago Malefoy.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux le draguer lui aussi ?

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Toute la matinée, il m'a jeté un de ces regard noirs... C'était délectable. » Le brun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, alors lui il avait la chance de croiser Stiles apparemment, mais en plus le jeune homme avait l'air d'aimer être détester !

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Fais quoi ?

\- Tu provoques les gens, les fais souffrir... » Un sourire suffisant ornait son visage.

« La question n'est pas pourquoi je le fais, mais pourquoi c'est tombé sur toi... Et si je te le disais, ça deviendrait tout de suite un peu moins drôle. »

« Theo ! Laisse ce nul et viens t'amuser avec nous ! » Fit une fille et Theo fit un petit clin d’œil à Scott avant de rejoindre la blondinette.

« Faites comme si j'étais pas là surtout... » soupira celui-ci, blasé, Theo n'en avait malheureusement pas terminé avec lui...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le temps de la réconciliation entre frère est venu.

Si Scott avait su que les choses allaient tourner de cette façon, forcément, il n'aurait jamais couché avec Theo. Ou au moins, il aurait lutté un peu plus, parce qu'il fallait avouer que le jeune homme était une véritable tentation. Même maintenant qu'il savait pour son caractère exécrable, il le trouvait toujours très attirant. Trop attirant. Bien trop pour sa propre santé mentale. C'est ce à quoi il pensait quand Stiles vint lui donner un petit coup de coude.

« Hey. » Scott le regarda surpris. « Tu m'expliques, maintenant ?

\- C'est à dire que j'ai essayé toute la journée mais comme tu me fuyais...

\- Le temps de digérer tes goûts exécrable... ça m'a fait un choc que tu m'ais rien dit alors que cet enfoiré était au courant ! Je le connaissais même pas !

\- Moi non plus... Enfin, pas tant que ça... Si je ne t'ai rien dis c'est parce que j'assume pas du tout. Et j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction.

\- Il y avait pas de quoi, franchement, c'est pas si grave d'être homo de nos jours... Mais ce mec ? Sérieusement ?

\- Tu fais une fixation sur lui ma parole. C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je me suis rendu dans une boite gay pour voir si j'étais vraiment de ce bord... Et il m'a accosté... Finalement, oui, d'accord, on a couché ensemble, mais ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Une petite fois. C'était même pas bon en plus ! » Un petit rire leur parvint de derrière Scott.

« Quel menteur ! » Ils se tournèrent donc vers Theo qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arrivé. « - Si t'es comme ça quand ce n'est pas bon, je n'imagine même pas quand ça l'est. » Il leur accorda un grand sourire made in Theo et reprit sa route alors que Stiles le fusillait du regard.

« Je suis pas sûr que t'aurais pu trouver pire...

\- J'y ai réfléchi, et en fait si, j'aurais pu tomber sur un qui prend pas ses précautions et qui me refile le sida, ou alors sur quelqu'un qui filme nos ébats et j'aurais terminé sur internet... Donc, si, j'aurais pu tomber sur pire...

\- Ouais, c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit sans moi, tu te méfies pas assez des gens, je te l'ai déjà dis !

\- Je suis désolé...

\- ça va... C'est pas moi qui ait couché avec un parfait connard, je devrais me sentir désolé pour toi. »

Stiles lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et lui sourit enfin, et Scott fit de même alors qu'il faisait ses yeux de chien battus depuis tout à l'heure. C'est ainsi que les deux amis se rabibochèrent, comme d'habitude me direz-vous, et allèrent manger une glace tranquillement. Enfin, tranquillement... Jusqu'à ce que l'autre Don Juan arrive, une fille à chaque bras, et passe devant eux en rigolant.

« ça y est, le petit couple s'est réconcilié ? » Avant d'aller jusqu'au stand. Stiles tenta de se maîtriser pour ne pas écraser son cornet dans la main.

« Il mériterait mon poing dans la figure...

\- Tu te fatiguerais pour rien, je crois.

\- Oui, mais ça me ferait du bien. » Scott lui sourit doucement, il comprenait parfaitement l'aversion qu'avait Stiles au sujet de Theo. Il lui jeta un regard en coin et remarqua que son ancien amant d'une nuit, était encore en train de l'observer. Il baissa alors à nouveau son regard sur sa glace. Combien de temps ce petit jeu allait durer avant que Theo ne se lasse ?

Quand il rentra chez lui, de cette journée qu'il pouvait qualifier d'épouvantable, il se laissa choir dans son lit telle une pauvre lavette. Il n'en pouvait plus après une journée à supporter Theo et ses manigances pour le faire souffrir. Ça l'amusait ? Franchement ? Comment pouvait-on prendre son pied de la sorte en faisant souffrir des gens... ça le dépassait totalement. Lui qui était gentil avec tout le monde, il n'avait certainement pas mérité ça... était-ce sa rançon justement parce qu'il était trop gentil ? S'il ne l'était pas, aurait-il déjà mis son poing dans la figure de Theo ? Certainement. On aurait même dis que le jeune homme n'attendait que ça, voir un Scott énervé qui lui mettrait un bon coup histoire de lui faire fermer sa grande bouche. Sauf que bon... S'il était capable de faire ça, il ne serait certainement plus ami avec Stiles depuis longtemps, puisqu'il donnait bien souvent des idées de meurtres. Stiles pouvait même proposer facilement une façon de le tuer, comme un grand.

Il s'enfourna dans sa couverture en soupirant. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner en cours demain. Pas du tout. Il voulait juste rester là et laisser le monde tourner sans lui... Jusqu'à ce que Stiles débarque comme une tornade pour le sortir du lit de gré ou de force et trouver une quelconque bêtise pour entraîner son meilleur ami là-dedans. Quand on parle du loup... Stiles était en train de lui téléphoner.

« Oui, Stiles ?

\- Dis moi, tu m'as bien dis que vous vous étiez protégé, hein ? Mais à chaque étape ? Nan parce qu'on peut aussi attrapé des maladies en... En... Tu sais, en suçant... » Scott se redressa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas que t'es en train de faire des recherches là-dessus ?

\- Bas si attends, je m'inquiète moi, c'est normal !

\- C'est pas possible... Oui, on a bien protégé ce qu'il faut, quand il faut, et c'est vraiment super gênant de te parler de ça...

\- Ho... Est-ce que c'est parce que je te plais ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère !

\- Bas je vois pas ce qui empêche de parler de ses exploits sexuels à son meilleur ami, mais là je me sens un peu vexé que t'ai répondu aussi franchement à la question. Tu aurais pu réfléchir un peu plus...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, t'es peut-être pas mon genre de mec...

\- Et c'est quoi ton genre de mec ? Les connards diabolique ?

\- Je savais pas qu'il était comme ça...

\- Et heu... Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus entre vous ? Parce que je sais que t'es du genre à t'attacher aux gens, et il a l'air de pas mal te tourner autour quand même...

\- Non, je t'assure, il n'y a rien de plus, il a juste décidé de m'en faire voir de toute les couleurs. On s'était mis d'accord pour que ce ne soit qu'une nuit. Rien de plus. » Ouais, enfin, ils s'étaient aussi mis d'accord pour que personne n'en sache rien...

« Ouf, tu me rassures, parce que je crois que j'aurais pas supporté qu'il devienne plus que ça, d'ailleurs s'il continue, je vais vraiment lui mettre un coup bien placé, il pourra plus les utiliser après ! » Scott se contenta de rigoler avant de le saluer puis raccrocher. Son meilleur ami était, certes, un peu bizarre, mais il lui redonnait toujours de la bonne humeur.

La nuit passa, une nuit où il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au regard de Theo sur lui, peut-être que Stiles avait raison et qu'il lui tournait autour... Si c'était le cas, admettons, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait comme cela alors. Ce serait encore plus incompréhensible, se faire détester par la personne sur laquelle on avait des vues, ça n'avait aucun sens. Surtout qu'essayer de se faire détester de Scott... C'était quasiment mission impossible, il n'avait jamais haïs personne de sa vie et ce n'était pas prés de changer. Il ne voyait tout simplement pas l'intérêt, parce que ça ne changerait rien. Dans la plupart des cas c'est parce qu'on rejetait la faute des choses qui nous arrivaient qu'on haïssait quelqu'un... Et même si Theo faisait tout pour qu'il le déteste, il fallait bien avouer que c'était un peu sa faute ce qui arrivait.

Il y avait autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. L'effet que Theo avait sur lui, même maintenant qu'il savait son véritable caractère, il se sentait réellement attiré par lui, comme un aimant... Alors que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour l'autre. Un jeu où il serait le seul à souffrir. C'était bien sa veine, franchement, d'être tombé sur un type pareil. Mais il était... Il était... Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver les mots. Il avait du charisme, ça c'est sûr. Il avait un sourire... On avait à la fois envie de l'étriper et de l'embrasser sauvagement, c'est dingue quand même ! Comment on pouvait être aussi attirant malgré une personnalité pareil ? À moins que... à moins que Scott soit maso ? Non... Quand même pas ? Non, évidemment que non. Theo était sa première fois après tout, ce n'était pas rien. Ça allait certainement passer quand il connaîtrait quelqu'un d'autre qui lui plait. C'était évident. Et le déni n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire.

Évidemment, les choses n'étaient pas aussi facile. Surtout quand on croise tout le temps celui qu'on essaie d'oublier. Theo ne pouvait pas savoir l'effet qu'il avait sur lui, pourtant... Non, il ne pouvait pas. Peut-être un peu, mais il ne devait être sûr de rien, en tout cas. Il fut rassurer de ne pas le croiser en entrant dans le couloir, accompagné de Stiles qui se demandait comment il pouvait y avoir des rayures dans le dentifrice. Chacun son trip et ses questions existentielles... Seulement, quand le jeune homme, se tourna vers son meilleur ami, il arrêta net son monologue, constatant son absence. Il tourna son regard autour de lui et pas de trace de Scott... Super, voilà que son meilleur ami disparaissait par enchantement !

En vérité, le fameux Theo, Mr j-assume-parfaitement-d-être-un-enfoiré, avait soudainement attrapé le bras de Scott pour le forcer à le suivre dans les toilettes sans lui laisser l'occasion de protester. Le brun fut considérablement surpris et fixa le jeune homme devant lui en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne doucement frôler ses lèvres des siennes, sa main s'égarant d'abord le long de son dos, puis que sa hanche, alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud sur sa bouche. Une voix lui criait de le repousser et de fuir le plus loin possible de lui. Mais c'est comme s'il en était tout simplement incapable. Il voulait sentir sa bouche contre la sienne et profiter à nouveau d'un de ses baisers. Theo le relâcha finalement, avec un petit sourire.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Et il repartit, planta là le pauvre Scott qui ne comprenait décidément rien à cet homme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott continue de se faire martyriser...

Le jeune McCall essaya de respirer doucement, histoire de reprendre un minimum contenance avant de rejoindre Stiles qui était en train de chercher après. Vraiment. Vraiment, il ne devait plus se laisser faire par Theo, dans quel état ce mec le mettant, franchement... Ce n'était pas humain ! Enfin, si, ça l'était. Mais ce n'était pas juste. Pas du tout juste, même. Il le chauffait et lui... Et lui ben ça le faisait juste rire. Scott donnerait n'importe quoi pour que ce soit l'inverse, que ce soit Theo qui soit dans tout ses états juste avec un contact visuel, on pouvait toujours rêver, non ? Quand il arriva à sa place, il fut désespéré en voyant des propos homophobes gravés sur sa table. Donc, vraiment, on le détestait alors qu'il n'avait fais de mal à personne. Même pas parce qu'il était homo, puisque Theo l'était et que personne n'avait l'air de lui reprocher, alors quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de lui expliquer pourquoi avec lui ça ne passait pas ? Non, évidemment, personne comme d'habitude.

Scott prit tout de même place sans un mot, alors que plusieurs regards moqueur étaient tourné vers lui, et Stiles qui devait ronger son frein pour ne pas péter tout simplement un plomb et taper sur le premier venu. Il n'aurait pas fais long feu, malheureusement, autant Scott faisait un peu de musculation, mais lui pas du tout et ce n'était certainement pas ses 56 kg tout mouillé qui allaient faire quoique ce soit. Ils essayèrent donc de suivre le cours, bien que c'était difficile pour Stiles qui arrivait difficilement à se concentrer, et pour Scott... Parce que plus il essayait de faire fuir Theo de ses pensées, moins il y arrivait. Il n'en revenait pas de penser autant à quelqu'un, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres pour qu'il en arrive là ? Il avait l'impression de devenir dingue, vraiment. 

L'heure passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il n'avait absolument rien écris. Il soupira d'un air dépité. Cette fois, si Theo arrivait même à foutre ses études en l'air, il ne répondrait plus de rien... Lui qui voulait devenir vétérinaire, il n'avait pas intérêt à se planter, sinon adieu les études... Il finirait caissier au supermarché, super, ça vendait du rêve, là. Remarquez, ça pourrait être pire une fois de plus, il pourrait... Devenir éboueur ? Ou... Mais si, il devait y avoir plein d'autres métiers pire que ça, simplement, là, il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Ils allèrent ensuite en sport, et il commença vraiment à détester cette matière en constatant que tout le monde le fuyait comme la peste. C'était à s'en rendre malade, franchement. Il n'avait pas le sida ou une maladie quelconque, il était simplement gay, d'accord, il n'en avait rien dis à personne, est-ce que ça leur donnait vraiment le droit de le traiter comme ça ? Il rageait intérieurement, heureusement qu'il avait son Stiles pour supporter tout ça. 

Une fois dans les vestiaires, alors que Stiles était encore en train de se prendre une réprimande du coach, Theo vint se mettre entre la grande distance qui séparait Scott et Jackson, donnant une tape amical au châtain. Celui-ci se raidit et pesta.

« Vas-y, me touche pas... » Theo arqua un sourcil, l'air presque offensé, avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.  
« Je suis juste gay, tu sais, ça se transmet pas, après tu peux toujours le croire et passer pour un con...  
\- C'est ça, cause toujours, c'est juste dégueux...  
\- Ho mais t’inquiète, tu n'es pas mon genre.  
\- Je te parle pas de ça, tu t'es tapé Scott, franchement... C'est dégueux. Et je suis le genre de tout le monde. » Finit-il avec un sourire suffisant. Leur regard se tournèrent vers Scott qui n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles. Ils étaient vraiment sérieux là ? Theo eut un petit ricanement avant de reporter son regard à nouveau sur Jackson.  
« Non, je t'assure, tu n'es pas mon genre. Donc, je suppose qu'un conseil pour avoir Lydia, ça ne t'intéresse pas ?  
\- Pff, nan ça va, je sais me débrouiller tout seul...  
\- Tu es sûr ? » Theo avait l'air, lui, si sûr, qu'il réussit à mettre le doute dans l'esprit de Jackson qui haussa un sourcil.  
« Dis toujours... » Il lui glissa alors quelques mots à l'oreille que Scott ne put entendre. « Tu es sûr ?  
\- évidemment, fais moi confiance. »

Scott se mordilla la lèvre, il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée, lui, de faire confiance à Theo, vu que la seule fois où il lui avait fais confiance, il n'aurait jamais dû. Mais vu que Theo semblait vouloir se faire apprécier de tous sauf de lui et Stiles... Que dire ? Que faire ? Il était totalement désemparé face à la situation et il ne doutait pas un seul instant que ça faisait jubiler le jeune homme aux envies sadique... Et c'était quoi cette histoire, franchement ? Il était entouré de cons, c'est ça ? Quand Stiles le rejoignit enfin, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, encore abasourdi par la scène, celui-ci vit rouge, et comme il ne pouvait pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure, il décida simplement de se mettre en quête d'informations dégradantes à son sujet. Après tout, il ne devait pas s'être tapé que Scott.

Le brun soupira lourdement en s'asseyant sur un escalier, alors que Stiles était partis à la pêche aux infos. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour que tout redevienne comme avant... Sa petite vie paisible et banale ne lui avait jamais paru aussi merveilleuse, vraiment. C'était le paradis à coté de ce qu'il vivait là. Sentir les regards, les moqueries, les murmures des gens... C'était horrible. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il devait endurer ça, et c'était peut-être le pire dans l'histoire. Un homme plus âgé et plus grand, arriva derrière lui et haussa un sourcil en voyant sa tête de déterrer. Sans demander la permission, il prit place à coté de lui. 

« Salut, quelque chose ne va pas ? » Scott tourna son regard vers l'homme.  
« Ho, Derek... Rien de bien intéressant pour un professeur de philosophie..  
\- Peut-être mais comme mon oncle sort avec ta mère... Je ne peux que m'y intéresser un peu...  
\- C'est vrai, j'oubliais ce détail.... » Soupira-t-il à nouveau, ce qui fit esquisser un petit sourire compatissant à Derek.  
« Tu ne l'aimes pas, hein ? Je peux comprendre... Il est agaçant.  
\- C'est un euphémisme.  
\- Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- Hmm... En fait, toute l'école a appris que je suis gay...  
\- Ho. Ce n'est pas si grave d'être gay de nos jours, si ?  
\- Je ne sais plus, honnêtement... J'ai l'impression qu'il monte tout le monde contre moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu sais le nouveau, Theo...  
\- Theo Reaken ? Le fils illégitime du directeur ?  
\- … Pardon ?  
\- Chose que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te dire...  
\- Theo... C'est... Et sa mère ? » Derek pinça légèrement les lèvres.  
« écoute, je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de t'en parler... »

Peut-être, oui, mais quand même ! S'il cherchait de l'information, il venait d'en trouver une belle ! Il n'en parlerait pas à Stiles. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il lui en parle. Ce n'était pas parce que Theo était un enfoiré qu'il fallait agir de la même manière. Bien qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer l'annonce. Derek lui donna une petite tape amicale, un peu forte tout de même, en lui souhaitant bon courage et de ne pas faire attention aux gens, ça leur passera. Stiles revint enfin, en bougonnant parce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à avoir une quelconque information sur Theo, cet adolescent était un mystère. Enfin, plus tant que ça aux yeux de Scott, mais ça, il n'en savait rien.

Le brun se demandait à présent quelle pouvait être la vie de son amant d'une nuit qui ne cessait de l'obséder, il connaissait sa tendresse, mais aussi son coté enfoiré et sauvage, il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à être sadique et cruel avec lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre de tout cela ? Comment était sa vie pour qu'il en arrive là ? Il aurait peut-être préféré ne rien savoir sur lui, il ne se demandait rien à son sujet avant, et c'était très bien comme ça, maintenant il l'obsédait encore plus. Il savait ce que ressentait Stiles, à présent, quand il était obnubilé par quelque chose. Et il allait devoir trouver un autre sujet pour l'écarter de celui de Theo, il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse plus de recherche sur lui. C'était définitivement une mauvaise idée.

Scott hésitait. Devait-il aller voir Theo et crever l’abcès ? Peut-être le menacer de dévoiler son secret à toute l'école ? Ça ne devait pas être glorieux d'être un bâtard. Mais si ça se trouve, il s'en fichait totalement et c'est à son père que ça poserait problème... Et puis, il imaginait mal que Theo soit du genre coopératif, avec qui on a juste besoin de parler pour qu'il arrête d'être aussi... Lui. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était resté planté devant son casier, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

« Alors, on rêvasse ? » Quand il se tourna, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec l'homme de ses songes, beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup, trop proche à son goût. Son regard pénétrant le sien, il sentit tout de suite qu'il voulait recommencer son manège de ce matin, mais Scott n'était pas aussi faible, il ne fallait pas abuser, non plus. Il se détourna rapidement de lui pour ouvrir son casier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que j'étais dégueux ! » Lui, vexé ? Il y avait quand même de quoi. Un nouveau sourire se fendit sur le visage de Theo.  
« Allons bon... Tu as eu l'impression que je te trouvais repoussant quand j'ai couché avec toi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien dis, que j'étais pour autant d'accord... » Il avait pourtant l'air d'accord, ça s'était clair. Il assumait donc à ce point son rôle de manipulateur sadique ? Scott ne répondit rien, il prit ce dont il avait besoin, et quand il referma son casier, Theo en profita pour l'y plaquer, face contre lui, caressant son menton du bout des doigts, avec toujours ce fameux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Allez, boude pas, ça te ressemble pas...  
\- Parce que tu sais ce qui me ressemble, toi, maintenant ? »

Le jeune homme parut satisfait de sa réponse, et avait l'air de dire que oui, il savait. C'était trop tard à présent, le brun n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux des siens. Alors que la main se perdait sur sa nuque, il sentit ses lèvres se rapprocher de plus en plus...

« ça va, je vous dérange pas ? » Leur regard se tournèrent vers Stiles qui venait de revenir, l'air très mécontent, Scott aurait juré que s'il pouvait tuer avec son regard, Theo y serait passé... Celui-ci se détacha d'ailleurs du brun avec un grand sourire, vraiment fier de lui cette fois.   
« Absolument pas. » Puis il reprit la route... Et Scott regretta presque que Stiles soit arrivé à ce moment-là...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ça ne fait que commencer et pourtant, on dirait la fin.

« Stiles ! Attends-moi ! C'est franchement pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil ! » Le fils du shérif était devant lui à marcher d'un pas peu avenant, on comprenait qu'il était énervé, il se tourna vivement vers lui, les sourcils froncés.  
« Non mais tu déconnes ? Ce mec te fait toute les misères du monde et toi non seulement tu le laisses faire, mais en plus on dirait que t'en redemande ! Repousse-le, mets-lui ton poing dans la figure, je sais pas moi, mais tu peux pas le laisser continuer à avoir une telle emprise sur toi quand même !?  
\- Ce.. Heu... Je le sais mais... Je perds mes moyens avec lui... » Scott se massa la nuque, mal à l'aise. « C'est pas comme si c'était de mon fait, quand il est prés de moi, je me souviens de la nuit qu'on a passé et mon cœur s'emballe, je te jure que je préférerais que ce ne soit pas le cas.  
\- Si c'est comme ça, couche avec un autre mec alors, tu devrais l'oublier, non ?  
\- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Je vais pas coucher avec le premier venu, une fois ça m'a suffit comme leçon !  
\- Tu n'as qu'à coucher avec moi alors. » Scott s'arrêta net, beuguant sur la phrase.  
« Quoi ?  
\- Je disais que tu n'avais qu'à coucher avec moi.  
\- Tu... C'est une blague ?  
\- Non, je me disais, pourquoi pas ? T'as l'air d'être un bon coup, vu comment Theo te tourne autour, et puis si t'as pu coucher avec lui, tu peux bien coucher avec moi, non ? »

Scott était resté planté là à écouter ce qu'il lui disait comme s'il s'agissait d'un extra-terrestre devant lui. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il essayait de comprendre le sens de ce qu'il se passait devant lui, est-ce que Stiles, son meilleur ami, lui proposait réellement un plan cul ? Juste pour qu'il oublie sa nuit torride avec Theo ? Non... Non, il devait y avoir une explication logique à tout ça, par exemple, il devait avoir une hallucination, ou être en train de rêver. Non ? Non, il ne rêvait pas. C'était juste une situation bizarre. Et gênante.

« Hé bien, heu... Je te remercie de ton offre mais je vais refuser, vraiment. Tu es mon ami, juste mon meilleur ami, je vais pas m'envoyer en l'air avec mon meilleur ami.  
\- Bas ouais, tu préfères t'envoyer en l'air avec un connard plutôt que ton meilleur ami.  
\- Stiles...  
\- Non. Non, pas de Stiles qui tienne, tu dis que tu veux voudrais l'oublier, mais je pense pas que ce soit vrai. Et tant que tu ne pourras pas l'oublier, il continuera de te tourner autour, de jouer avec toi et de te faire souffrir le plus possible.  
\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien, il peut très bien se lasser de cette situation et passer à autre chose !  
\- Ça m'étonnerait vu sa façon de jubiler, mais tu peux toujours espérer, de toute façon ça ne t'empêchera pas de souffrir, parce que regarde la réalité en face, tu craques complètement pour ce gars !  
\- Ce... C'est forcément passager, ça va passer, j'en suis sûr. »

Stiles tourna les yeux au ciel et parti en soupirant, encore plus énervé qu'avant, il ne comprenait vraiment pas son frère de cœur et comment il pouvait se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire avec cet espèce de minable qui ne méritait même pas rien qu'un seul regard de Scott. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il le ferait disparaître de la surface de la planète, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce n'était pas complètement impossible, en plus, à y réfléchir c'était même faisable, il s'agissait de ne pas se faire prendre évidemment... Mais il songea que ça ferait certainement de la peine à son ami, et bien que ce serait un mal pour un bien... Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'idée de rendre son ami triste, même si c'était justement pour son bonheur.

Le McCall repartit de son coté, le moral au plus bas, entre Theo qui jouait avec lui et le fait qu'il se dispute avec Stiles, rien n'allait, vraiment... Il n'avait pourtant jamais voulu que les choses tournent ainsi, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une vie normal, continuer de rester aussi banal que possible et que rien ne change, il était très bien ainsi, pourquoi aurait-il eu la moindre envie de changer ça ? Il était bien, simplement avec Stiles, à rire et passer des bons moments, allait-on lui enlever ça aussi ? Ne pourra-t-il plus jamais se confier à son meilleur ami comme il le faisait avant ? Bon, il comprenait que son meilleur ami se mette en colère vu la façon dont l'autre le chauffait pour au final le tourner en ridicule, mais ce n'est pas de reproches dont il avait besoin, c'était de réconfort.

Il passa les portes du lycée et partit en direction de sa moto pour prendre la route de chez lui, même s'il fit un petit détour, pas pressé pour un sou de retourner chez lui, surtout qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux sur la route, ne pensant plus à rien. Il finit par arriver à destination et tomba nez-à-nez avec Peter Hale, l'oncle de Derek, son professeur de philosophie.

« Bonjour, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu reviens ?  
\- Ouais... » Répondit-il en soupirant alors qu'il passait à coté de lui.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as une petite mine. » Scott lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, il hésita à lui parler, après tout, Peter était peut-être quelqu'un d'agaçant mais il n'était pas méchant. Par contre, il n'hésiterait pas à se foutre de lui, et sans s'en cacher.  
« Non, non, tout va bien... » Grommela-t-il en montant dans sa chambre, laissant Peter partir.

Ce qu'il pouvait redouter le jour où sa mère lui annoncerait que ça allait être son beau-père, vraiment, déjà que son père n'était pas un cadeau, sa mère n'avait pas beaucoup plus de goût pour les hommes que lui, apparemment... Il se demanda même si ça ne venait pas de là, qu'il puisse être aussi attiré par quelqu'un comme Theo. Peter et Rafael étaient loin d'être de parfaits exemples à suivre. Il se demanda aussi ce que pouvait être les exemples de Theo pour avoir tourné ainsi, avait-il eu un père ? D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il était le fils illégitime du directeur, alors à moins que sa mère ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre...

Peu de temps après, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, et pas seulement, il en profita aussi pour se souvenir du regard brûlant de Theo aujourd'hui, s'approchant de lui pour frôler lentement ses lèvres sans pour autant les toucher... Il se caressa lentement l'entrejambe qui commençait à s'éveiller. Imaginant que c'était les mains du jeune homme. Ses mains chaudes et fermes. Il appréciait cela. Mis à part son caractère, il appréciait tout chez Theo, quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Prenant son membre en main, il se caressa de plus en plus vite, soupirant sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait, il aimait... Non, il aimerait vraiment que ce soit son amant d'une nuit qu'il lui fasse ça, qu'il lui fasse à nouveau plaisir comme la dernière fois, c'était vraiment incomparable...

Après s'être soulagé, Scott sortit de là, les joues légèrement rougies, en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Stiles avait peut-être raison, Theo n'était peut-être pas qu'une passade, il était réellement raide dingue de lui, et ce, malgré son comportement exécrable, il avait envie de se donner des claques tellement il trouvait ça absurde. Il était quelqu'un de gentil, agréable, sympathique, banal... Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était une histoire d'amour tout aussi banal ! Même aucune, ça lui convenait parfaitement ! Au lieu de ça, il tombait sur... Sur ça ?! Quelqu'un de gentil et adorable, c'était trop demandé ? Même un Stiles, ça lui irait ! Sauf qu'il ne se sentait pas attiré par son meilleur ami. Non. De toute façon, en ce moment, il ne se sentait attiré par personne d'autre que Theo, comme si son esprit refusait obstinément de penser à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Le soir, quand il se coucha et put vaquer à des rêves tout mignon, tout rose... Ce ne fut pas le cas. Son rêve fut plutôt perturbant, même. Il entendait des rires de toute part, des rires moqueurs, sans savoir exactement d'où et de qui. Il essayait de rattraper Stiles qui partait au loin, sans jamais réussir. Puis le ricanement, goguenard de Theo, disant qu'il n'était plus qu'à lui et qu'il serait sa chose jusqu'à la mort. Il se réveilla en sursaut alors que son cœur tambourinait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, il dut même prendre une grande bouffée de ventoline pour ne pas faire une crise d'asthme. Il se sentit un peu mieux mais ne réussit plus à fermer l’œil de la nuit, se repassant incessamment la scène en se demandant ce que ça signifiait.

Scott alla tout de même en cours, essayant de cacher sa fatigue apparente, et Stiles lui parlait toujours mais il avait l'air d'être aussi en colère que la veille au sujet de ce qu'il se passait entre lui et le fils illégitime du directeur. Il le laissait faire. Il en avait un peu marre de tout ça, et n'avait certainement pas envie de se reprendre la tête sur quoique ce soit avec son meilleur ami, il arrêtera d'être en colère quand il arrêtera et c'est tout. Même si ça risquait de prendre du temps, vu que Theo n'avait définitivement pas terminé de s'en prendre à lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre, de ce qu'il pouvait trouver de si jouissif à le martyriser de la sorte, mais de toute évidence, il y prenait son pied. Pourquoi arrêterait-il dans ce cas ? C'est vrai, si quelque chose vous plait vraiment, il n'y a pas de raison de s'en lasser. Et si Theo ne se lassait pas ? Que se passerait-il ?

Il se posa la question quand il se retrouva, par hasard cette fois, face à lui dans les toilettes pour hommes. Theo le fixa de son air supérieur avant d'esquisser un sourire. Son petit sourire en coin qui avait le don d'agacer tout le monde, surtout Scott à ce moment-là. Alors qu'il allait passer à coté de lui, le brun l'attrapa tout à coup par le bras avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Oui, il avait au moins assez de force pour ça. Il ancra son regard dans le sien, qui était tout d'abord surpris avant de bien vite reprendre son expression habituelle.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes ça... De me tourner autour, de m'allumer... » Un sourire s'allongea sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.  
« Et pourquoi ? Parce que Stiles n'apprécie pas ?  
\- Non... Parce que j'aime pas... Tu te moques de moi et... » 

Et pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à faire une phrase cohérente ? Parce que celui qui lui faisait de l'effet, était à nouveau en train de le chauffer, caressant ses hanches, il passait délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ça y est, c'était finis, son cerveau venait définitivement de se débrancher. Il attrapa soudainement le visage de Theo pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne pour un baiser langoureux. Il voulait bien faire des efforts, hein, mais l'autre ne l'aidait vraiment pas ! Il sentait ses mains sur ses fesses, le collant un peu plus à lui en intensifiant le baiser. Après un échange, assez long et brûlant de plaisir, Theo le regarda avec un sourire satisfait.

« Je me demande toujours comment ça peut être quand tu aimes, alors. » 

Il ricana doucement avant de le lâcher et partir. Le brun se maudit intérieurement et donna un bon coup de pied dans une porte, se faisant mal en plus. Il en avait vraiment marre de tout ce foutoir, causé par une seule et unique personne !

Un autre problème de Scott, c'est qu'il était beaucoup trop gentil, ainsi, quand bien plus tard il sortit de cours et se dirigea vers sa moto, il s'arrêta pour suivre Theo du regard, alors qu'il écoutait Stiles d'une oreille. Une oreille beaucoup moins attentive quand il remarqua la scène qui se passait devant lui, ou plutôt, il pouvait aisément deviner ce qui allait se produire. Il était comme dans un ralenti de film, voyant le Reaken traverser sans regarder, trop absorber par son portable apparemment, et le bus arriver à toute allure... Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il avait bougé de là pour se précipiter vers le jeune homme vers qui se tournait son cœur.  
Ce fut au tour de Stiles de remarquer la scène, mais il était déjà trop tard.

« Scott ! »

Et Boum.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puis, Celui qui a perdu ses souvenirs essaie de les reconstruire.

Le Raeken avait bien senti quelqu'un le pousser, un peu violemment, au point qu'il avait finis par terre, se cognant l'arrière du crâne. Quand il releva la tête, il put voir Scott gisant sur le sol alors que le bus était à présent arrêté, heureusement pour le brun, il avait pu ralentir à la dernière minute. Theo tomba ensuite dans les vapes, saignant à la tête, les deux adolescents étaient en piteux état, il pouvait entendre la voix de Stiles appeler son meilleur ami, ainsi que les sirènes d'ambulance, avant de sombrer complètement.

Theo aurait pu mourir là, ça aurait arrangé tout le monde, adieu les problèmes, en plus ce ne serait pas la faute de Stiles, simplement de la négligence de l'adolescent et du chauffeur de bus, une tragédie, certes, mais qui arrive assez souvent au final, et personne n'aurait pleuré Theo. Mis à part Scott. Celui qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de courir à son secours alors qu'il lui faisait tout un tas de misères. Même s'il mourrait dans l'ambulance, ça suffisait, mais du coup ça n'aurait servi à rien que Scott le sauve, et puis cette histoire n'aurait plus aucun intérêt...

Quand Theo se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, un bandage autour de la tête, il ne tarda pas à sortir du lit pour errer dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une certaine personne. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il fallait absolument qu'il voit cette personne. Il s'arrêta finalement devant la vitre donnant sur une chambre et fut rassurer de voir Scott réveillé et l'air d'aller plutôt bien au final, discutant avec une infirmière brune qui semblait bien proche de lui. Entendant des pas, il tourna son regard vers Stiles apparaissant dans le couloirs qui fit une drôle de tête en le voyant, il semblait visiblement être en colère, on se demande bien pourquoi, tiens. Il se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa par le col, faisant déjà sourire Theo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu n'as aucun droit de venir le voir ! Tu ne crois pas l'avoir déjà fais assez souffrir comme ça ?  
\- Si j'ai envie de le voir, je viendrais le voir, ce n'est certainement pas toi qui m'en empêchera. » Stiles serra les dents, essayant de ne pas s'énerver, vraiment.  
« T'as de la chance que je tape pas les blessés.  
\- Je sais parfaitement ce qui t'arrives, tu es en colère parce que tu es amoureux de lui, mais rends-toi à l'évidence, il ne t'aime pas, puisque c'est moi qu'il aime ! »  
Stiles le lâcha finalement pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas volé celle-là. Il ne nia pourtant pas. Et Theo se mit à rire, un rire qu'on pouvait considérer de grand méchant, de toute façon, il ne fallait pas être très bien dans sa tête pour rire quand on vous donne un coup de poing.

« Peut-être, mais il ne se souvient pas de toi. » Lui annonça Stiles. « à cause l'accident, sa mémoire à court terme à été affecté, il ne se souvient plus trop de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le mois dernier jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'a aucun souvenir de votre nuit soit-disant torride. » Theo haussa un sourcil. « Il a essayé de te sauver la vie, alors si tu as une once de conscience, laisse-le tranquille, c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour lui !  
\- Je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de t'écouter, Stilinski. » Répondit-il, mauvais.

L'autre se contenta de soupirer avant de venir dans la chambre et serrer son frère de cœur dans ses bras, sous le regard de Theo qui avait un pincement au cœur. Même sans l'écouter, il savait que Stiles avait raison, personne n'avait eu autant de gentillesse à son égard que Scott. Il ne connaissait personne d'autre qui aurait pu risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait manquer à quelqu'un d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le McCall avait fais ça alors qu'il passait son temps à lui faire des misères. Mais il savait pertinemment une chose, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le remercier c'était de disparaître de sa vie. Il lui devait bien ça.

Aussi, quand Scott tourna son regard vers la vitre, il n'y avait personne. On lui avait dis qu'il n'avait pas fais attention et qu'un bus lui était rentré dedans, puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié la plupart de ses souvenirs récents, Stiles lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas grave, que ça reviendrait peut-être au fil des jours, et que même si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne ratait rien d'important, pourtant, il avait l'étrange impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important, était-ce possible ? Pour le coup, ça l'aurait arrangé qu'il tienne un journal intime comme beaucoup de gens, dedans il y aurait certainement eu ce qui s'était passé durant les 30 derniers jours.

Scott fut garder 48h en observation pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien d'autre, en attendant, il reçut de la visite comme Peter – qui voulait certainement faire bonne impression à sa mère -, Derek, Alisson, Lydia qui s'était excusé du caractère exécrable de son nouveau petit-ami – il n'avait pas compris pourquoi -. Mais il tournait souvent le regard vers la vitre, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un, sans savoir qui. C'est comme s'il manquait quelqu'un dans sa vie mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre qui. Comme un morceau de puzzle qui aurait disparu, bien que sans, personne ne voyait la différence, sauf lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il repartit en cours, rassurant sa mère au moins une centaine de fois sur le fait que oui, il allait bien, et que oui toujours, il se sentait tout à fais capable de reprendre les cours. Néanmoins, quand il arriva dans le couloir, il sentit une ambiance étrange autour de lui, comme si tous les regards étaient braqué sur lui... ce qui était effectivement le cas. Il arqua un sourcil en les voyant faire.

« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il.  
Mais tout le monde se contenta de repartir à ses affaires sans lui répondre, d'accord, tout ceci n'était absolument pas bizarre. Il haussa simplement les épaules alors que Stiles le rejoignait déjà, tout content de pouvoir revoir son meilleur ami au lycée. Scott alla à son casier pour prendre ses affaires de cours, alors que Stiles lui parlait de tout et de rien, il jeta un coup d'œil sur les casiers un peu plus loin, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un, mais non, il n'y avait personne. Du moins, personne qui lui rappelle quelqu'un. La pièce de son puzzle personnel.

« Scott ?  
\- Oui, Stiles ?  
\- Tu fais une tête étrange...  
\- Comment ça, une tête étrange ?  
\- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... Dis, tu crois que je pourrais plaire à un mec ?  
\- Quoi ? Bas, heu, je suppose, comment tu veux que je sache...  
\- Ben, parce que tu... Heu... Non, je sais pas. Tu pourrais avoir une petite idée, quand même.  
\- Je pense que tu pourrais plaire à n'importe qui, fille ou garçon, ça dépend des goûts de chacun, ça. »

Stiles lui fit un faible sourire, il aurait pu se demander pourquoi il lui posait ce genre de questions, mais non, parce qu'il s'agissait de Stiles et que n'importe quelle question était tout à fait normale venant de lui. Et s'il avait vraiment quelque chose à lui dire, Scott avait pris l'habitude de ne pas poser de questions parce que son meilleur ami finissait toujours par cracher le morceau d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il soupira, s'agaçant des regards qu'il sentait à nouveau sur lui.

« Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme une bête curieuse ?!  
\- Hé ben... Parce qu'ils ont vu l'accident et qu'ils sont étonné de voir que tu n'as rien, tiens. Ça leur passera. »

Le rassura Stiles en l'emmenant vers la salle de cours, mais il n'était pas persuadé que ce soit ça, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi les gens le fixaient ainsi, mais il se doutait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la raison que lui donnait son hyperactif de frère de cœur. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt tranquillement, quelqu'un avait enlevé les propos homophobe sur sa table, personne ne savait qui, personne ne s'en souciait d'ailleurs, même pas Scott puisqu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, et il avait beau chercher, pas moyen de trouver quoi, alors que ça lui trottait dans la tête encore et encore. Ça allait le rendre dingue s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement ce qu'il avait oublié. Peut-être n'avait-il d'ailleurs rien oublié d'important mais qu'il avait cette impression parce qu'il savait qu'il avait oublié certaines choses... Mais ça l'obnubilait quand même. Il avait besoin d'une réponse. Rapidement serait le mieux.

La journée se passa sans encombre, même si Jackson était venu... Faire quoi au juste ? Il n'avait pas compris. Le châtain lui avait donné un paquet de gâteau en disant qu'il avait été trop loin la dernière fois et puis était reparti, laissant un Scott perplexe qui ne voyait absolument pas de quoi il parlait. Bon, au moins il avait un paquet de gâteau. Et puis, depuis quand on s'excusait avec un paquet de gâteau ? On n'est plus à la maternelle ! Mais bon, il n'allait pas aller se plaindre non plus, il ne savait pas ce que Jackson lui avait fais, mais il aimait les gâteaux. Alors il allait faire l'impasse sur essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il avait l'habitude avec Stiles, après tout. Et il se concentrait plutôt sur la pièce du puzzle qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver. Il sentait qu'elle était vraiment importante.

Il rentra alors chez lui, tranquillement, et se posa dans son lit, observant le plafond d'un air pensif. Il essayait de se souvenir ce qui avait pu se passer durant ce mois dont il n'arrivait pas à retracer le chemin... Il soupira longuement, il n'avait même pas l'impression d'avoir oublié autre chose que cette pièce du puzzle. Que le plus important donc. Il finit par s'endormir ainsi, rêvant... Peut-être de ce dont il avait oublié, ou alors il s'agissait d'autre chose mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Il entendait quelqu'un prononcer son nom, encore et encore, l'appelant. Il se tournait cherchant tout autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne, rien d'autre que du noir, la voix lui semblait familière mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre ne serait-ce qu'une ombre dessus, il avait l'impression de devenir fou.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux à cause de son réveil qui sonne. La nuit lui sembla avoir passé à une vitesse affolante, comme s'il n'avait dormi que cinq minutes. Il dut se passer la tête sous l'eau histoire de se réveiller et de faire passer ce rêve trop bizarre. Ça confirmait sans aucun doute le fait qu'il ait oublié quelque chose... Quelqu'un d'important, sans doute. Quelqu'un dont il avait réellement envie de se souvenir. Personne n'était au courant ? Parce que personne ne lui avait parlé de cette personne qu'il avait oublié.

Il repartit au lycée en continuant de chercher, jusqu'à ce que Stiles le rejoigne comme à son habitude, et il oublia un peu cette histoire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un nouveau regard aux casiers un peu plus éloignés du sien et qu'il observe un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et pourtant, il avait l'étrange impression de le connaître. Il fronça un peu les sourcils en voyant l'adolescent partir.

« Stiles ? Tu connais ce mec ?  
\- Quoi ? Nan, un nouveau, sans doute...  
\- Hmm... Ha bon. »

Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que son propre meilleur ami lui mentait ouvertement ? Mais il n'en dit rien. Et toute la journée, il se mit à penser à son rêve, puis le jeune adolescent... Un nom apparut dans son esprit, un prénom qu'il commença à gribouiller sur son cahier, qui fit grimacer Stiles en l'apercevant. Le cas de son ami était peut-être finalement plus désespéré qu'il le pensait. Le fils du shérif chercha néanmoins à divertir son ami, lui parlant de plein de choses divertissantes et intéressantes, sauf qu'en sortant du lycée, alors qu'il lui parlait toujours, Scott n'était plus à ses cotés, il leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant rattrapé un certain jeune homme qui s'éloignait.

« Hey ! » Le gars se tourna vers Scott qui arrivait prés de lui. « Comment tu t'appelles ? » Il le fixa quelques instants puis soupira.  
« Theo. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heureusement, Scott commença à se souvenir !

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, Scott continuait de fixer le jeune home, il le savait, c'était lui la pièce manquante du puzzle, c'était certain à présent, il n'arrivait pourtant pas à replacer cette pièce. Il savait juste qu'il connaissait l'adolescent, qu'il s'était forcément passé un truc avec lui que tout le monde s'évertuait à lui cacher, pourquoi ? Il devait certainement y avoir une bonne, même une très bonne raison. Il devrait certainement lui demander, mais Theo était déjà en train de repartir et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait lui demander exactement. Il lui avait laissé une étrange sensation comme si l'adolescent renonçait à quelque chose en se détournant de lui, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression. Peut-être même que tout cela n'était qu'une grande illusion causé par l'accident, seulement... Seulement comment connaîtrait-il le prénom de Theo avant même de lui avoir demandé, dans ce cas ? Il avait quelque chose qu'il lui était familier, il en était certain, il donnerait vraiment n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se rappeler de ce qui avait pu se passer pour que les choses tournent ainsi.

Il finit par revenir sur ses pas, croisant Stiles qui l'attendait d'un air inquiet, lui aussi devait être au courant, c'était presque écrit dans son regard, il était en train de se demander ce que son meilleur ami pouvait bien se souvenir, ce qui énerva un peu Scott. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'on lui ai caché des choses, de sa propre vie, qu'on lui mente, on pouvait faire comme si tout allait bien, mais il fallait au moins mettre le principal concerné au courant, non ?! Il se doutait qu'il voulait juste bien faire, qu'il voulait sûrement le protéger de quelque chose, - de quoi, ça, il l'ignorait – c'est bien pour ça qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Il ne lui demanda rien, n'ayant pas très envie de le voir lui mentir à nouveau et monta directement sur sa moto, mettant son casque avant de partir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était bien là qu'il se sentait le mieux, surtout en ce moment. Mais qui était donc Theo ? Mieux, qui était-il pour lui ?

Scott se mit alors à imaginer tout un tas de chose, par exemple, on lui avait menti et il ne s'était pas fais renversé par un bus mais une voiture, et c'était le jeune homme qui conduisait. Ou alors c'était le fils caché que sa mère avait eu avec Peter... N'importe quoi. Son faux frère jumeau dont il avait été séparé à la naissance, parce que ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de s'occuper de deux enfants. Peu probable. Il avait piqué la copine de Theo et pour se venger, celui-ci l'avait poussé sous les roues du bus. Ouais.. Non. Il avait le vague sentiment de ne pas aller dans la bonne direction, continuant de chercher où il devrait mettre cette pièce. C'est comme si toutes les autres étaient parfaitement rangés, mais celle-là... Impossible de lui trouver une catégorie. Le mieux serait peut-être de faire une boite rien qu'à elle, avec écrit dessus le nom de Theo.

Voyons, que savait-il sur lui... Il avait son âge, à peu prés du moins, il le connaissait mais ne se souvenait plus de où, il était dans son lycée et... Il était beau. Non, il était à tomber, voilà. Il avait un il-ne-savait-quoi de plus que les autres qui le rendait attirant et captivant, il avait cet impression que s'il s'approchait trop de lui, il pouvait se mettre en danger, mais en même temps... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus. Sur Theo, sur sa relation avec lui, sur les souvenirs qui lui manquaient, c'était vraiment important...

Une fois dans sa chambre, il la retourna complètement, à la recherche ne serait-ce que d'un indice, un tout petit indice qui le mettrait sur la voix, mais il ne trouva rien de très concluant, mis à part des capotes et du lubrifiant. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec ça vu qu'il n'avait pas de copines, et se dit simplement qu'il avait dû les acheter simplement au cas où. Si, ça se fait. Surtout avec sa mère infirmière, ça valait mieux. Il eut alors une idée : regarder son historique internet. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui garder une trace de notre passage et qui en savait plus que n'importe qui sur nous, c'était notre ordinateur. En remontant les jours, il beugua complètement en voyant des sites porno... Gay. Non... Il... ? C'est vrai qu'il avait noté avoir ce genre de tendances, vraiment légèrement, c'était dans un petit coin de sa tête, il avait quand même remarqué quand son regard déviait sur les fessiers des mecs, oui. Mais il n'avait jamais été vérifié... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Parce que de toute évidence, son lui du mois passé, l'avait fais, lui.

Reliant tout ce qu'il savait déjà, entre Theo, les sites porno, les préservatifs... Il se dit que la boite gay du coin devait certainement contenir, elle aussi, des réponses à ses questions, il n'avait à présent plus trop de mal à imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer entre les deux adolescents, enfin pas exactement, il ne savait pas s'il craquait pour lui et Theo le fuyait pour ça, ou alors l'inverse, tout cela était confus, peut-être même qu'il ne l'approchait plus parce que quelqu'un le lui avait demandé, il ne voyait pas qui et pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas complètement à exclure. Il ne tarda pas à partir à nouveau de chez lui, espérant trouver quelque chose, et pourquoi pas, quelqu'un. Une personne qui saurait toute l'histoire et qui serait assez gentil pour tout lui expliquer.

Une fois devant la boite, il eut tout de suite la sensation d'être déjà venu ici, une sorte de déjà-vu assez intense. Il entra, tout comme la première fois, un peu timidement, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit, de cette ambiance... Non, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. Il voulait bien admettre être gay, mais il n'arriverait jamais à se faire à cet endroit, pourtant il était certain que si Stiles apprenait son penchant, il l'emmènerait ici... Mais Stiles était-il au courant, ou pas ? Si c'était le cas, il lui en aurait au moins parlé, non ?

« Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Le nommé sursauta et se raidit avant de se tourner vers Derek, son professeur de philosophie... Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Je te retourne la question, Derek...

\- à ton avis, que fais un homme dans une boite gay ?

\- Il... est barman ? » L'homme esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

« Je cherche quelqu'un, c'est aussi ton cas, non ?

\- Comment ça ? » Le plus grand lui montra alors quelqu'un, affalé sur le bar, on ne voyait même pas son visage et pourtant, Scott le reconnut immédiatement. Il ne posa pas d'autres questions à son professeur, ses jambes s'étant mises d'elle-mêmes en état de marche pour rejoindre cette personne, son cœur s'était mis à battre anormalement vite, comme s'il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : le retrouver. Il vint alors s'installer à ses cotés, le jeune homme était quasiment ivre mort.

« Theo ? » L'adolescent redressa un peu la tête, cligna des yeux, l'air peu sûr de ce qu'il voyait.

« Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu... Pourquoi tu... Je fais... Tu débarques... Alors que ton pote... » Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'il lui racontait. « - Mais il a raison ! Je te mérites pas... » Puis il haussa un sourcil, alors celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas. Pas du tout. C'était quoi cette histoire ? En tout cas, Theo avait l'air complètement déprimé et il avait le sentiments que ce n'était, mais alors pas du tout, dans son état naturel.

« Je vais te ramener, où habites-tu ? »

Alors que Scott essayait de comprendre où habitait le jeune homme pour pouvoir le ramener d'une façon ou d'une autre, puisque de toute évidence, il n'y arriverait jamais seul. Un autre adolescent, voyant la scène, soupira longuement, Derek vint se poster à coté de lui, un verre à la main et une mine légèrement compatissante pour l'autre.

« Pas trop dur ?

\- Un peu quand même, mais je vais faire avec, vu qu'il est même capable d'aller le retrouver alors qu'il est censé l'avoir oublié... ça aurait été tellement plus simple qu'il me choisisse. » Répondit Stiles avant de lever les yeux vers le brun qui posa son verre vide sur le comptoir.

« On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Je te ramène ?

\- C'est pas de refus... Mais tu n'aurais pas un peu bu ?

\- Si, des trucs sans alcools. »

L'hyperactif arqua un sourcil, se demandant qui buvait des trucs sans alcools dans une boite, surtout dans ce genre, mais admettons. Il le suivit donc pour qu'il le ramène chez lui, mais une fois devant chez lui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture, il fut surpris par Derek qui se saisie de son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Et pas un petit baiser, non, le genre de baiser passionné et langoureux qui ne laissait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

« Passe une bonne nuit. » Lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Heu.. Ouais.. Ouais, toi aussi. » Stiles sortit précipitamment de la voiture pour se réfugier dans sa maison, ayant peine à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Derek, son professeur de philosophie, l'avait embrassé ? Lui ? Ça y est, on marchait sur la tête, c'était sûr à présent.

De son coté, Scott avait galéré à ramener le poivrot chez lui, mais il avait réussi ! Il était d'ailleurs fier de lui. Il largua le corps de son ami ( ? ) sur le pas de la porte pour aller allumer les lumières et découvrir un petit appartement, parfaitement rangé, mais de toute évidence, il n'y avait que Theo qui vivait ici. Il vivait donc seul. Il vint relever le corps de l'inanimé, ou plutôt le traîner, parce qu'il ne faisait vraiment aucun effort, jusqu'à son lit alors que l'alcoolisé se contentait d'émettre des petits grognements de protestation. Il réussit finalement à le mettre dans son lit, et en passant son regard sur la chambre, remarqua des photos de lui sur le bureau. Il commença à les examiner et remarqua vite qu'elles avaient été prise en secret, et il n'y avait pas que ça...

« Pourquoi je souris sur toutes ces photos ?

\- Parce que tu ne m'as jamais souris de cette façon... » Entendit-il répondre une voix monotone semblant venir de loin alors qu'elle était toute proche. Il reposa les photos et vint prés de son... Peu importe ce qu'il était, après tout. Theo réussit à se redresser, s'asseyant sur son lit pour l'observer, mais visiblement toujours très à l'ouest.

« Theo... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Le silence régna, et Scott ne savait pas si c'était pour réfléchir ou si tout simplement son cerveau était tellement déconnecté, qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la question. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, faisant signe à Scott de s'approcher, ce qu'il fait. Theo l'attrapa soudainement par le col pour l'embrasser fougueusement, baiser auquel le brun répondit, pas simplement par automatisme ou parce que le jeune homme embrassait diablement bien, mais aussi parce que ses lèvres lui semblaient réellement familière et qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir attendu que ça pendant tout ce temps, que Theo l'embrasse et qu'il le touche... Au point qu'il vint appuyer sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Il se rappelait, du moins une bribe de souvenir lui rappelait qu'il avait déjà fais ça, sentir sa bouche contre les siennes, et que même si son cerveau l'oubliait, son corps et son cœur ne pouvaient pas.

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose a une fin, et quand ils se séparèrent, Theo se releva pour se mettre nu, râlant qu'il avait trop chaud, avant de tomber d'un coup sur son lit, endormi. Sous le regard de Scott qui réalisait encore plusieurs choses, dont le fait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Theo n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour qui que ce soit d'autre et que l'oublier ne serait d'absolument aucune utilité.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Theo se réveilla le lendemain matin, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas cours, vraiment, parce qu'il avait une petite gueule de bois... Mais pas assez grande pour qu'il ne remarque pas le corps chaud étendu prés du sien. Il haussa un sourcil en sentant la peau d'une personne, et en eut le souffle coupé une fois qu'il regarda de qui il s'agissait. Il y avait là, un Scott dormant à poings fermés, presque totalement nu, ne lui restant que le boxer. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa propre personne, il put constater que, pour sa part, il était entièrement nu... Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer comment il en était arrivé là ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, le brun ne se souvenait plus du tout de lui, bon, il avait eu un léger doute quand il lui avait demandé son prénom, l'air chiffonné par quelque chose, de là à se rappeler de lui et tout ce qu'il lui avait fais... C'était une très bonne raison de ne plus l'approcher, soit dit en passant. Donc soit il ne se souvenait pas de lui et n'avait pas de raison de l'approcher, soit il se souvenait de lui et avait une très bonne raison de ne plus l'approcher. D'accord, alors toujours la même question, quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer ce que diable Scott McCall faisait dans son lit ? Lui qui faisait pourtant des efforts pour se tenir à distance de lui. L'endormit finit par se réveiller doucement, n'ayant pas bu la veille, il n'était pas dans le même état que lui et put sourire doucement en l'apercevant.

« Bonjour Theo... Cette nuit fut magnifique... » Le nommée resta quelques secondes ainsi, à le fixer, ayant peine à croire ce qu'il entendait, il avait à nouveau recommencé ? Il eut un petit rictus avant de répondre, essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

« Vraiment ? Parce que je n'en ai aucun souvenir, donc c'était peut-être magnifique pour toi, mais pour moi... » évidemment qu'il ne se souvenait pas, non seulement il était bourré mais il ne s'était vraiment rien passé, Scott avait juste décidé de le faire marcher un peu. Après tout, on lui cachait la vérité, il pouvait bien faire de même, non ?

« Je peux t'aider à t'en souvenir... » Répondit-il en venant se mettre à califourchon sur lui et avant que Theo ait pu l'en empêcher, grandement aider par le fait qu'il soit encore un peu amorphe, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un doux baiser, tellement doux que Theo eut l'impression d'avoir un avant-goût du paradis. Sans même s'en rendre compte, sa main s'égara dans les cheveux de Scott, approfondissant lentement le baiser, profitant de cette bouche qui lui avait tant manqué pendant ces quelques jours. L'amnésique esquissa un nouveau sourire.

« Tu vas vraiment oser me dire que tu ne ressens rien, là ?

\- Rien... Du tout. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible d'embrasser aussi mal...

\- Ho, vraiment ? Parce que je sens quelque chose durcir, qui m'indique tout autre chose... »

Il n'en était pas sûr, mais le McCall mettrait sa main à couper que Theo était en train de très légèrement rougir sous le fait d'avoir était pris la main dans la sac. En même temps, comment faire comme si de rien n'était alors que son vis-à-vis commençait à bander, c'était même ce qu'il cherchait à faire alors ce serait dommage de passer à coté de ça, il s'amusait de la situation et attrapa la main de l'autre pour la guider jusqu'à sa cuisse, que celui-ci caressa de sa main ferme tout en humant le parfum agréable qu'il dégageait. Si toutes les fois où il se réveillait après une cuite pouvait être aussi agréable, ça lui arriverait certainement plus souvent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Tu... Tu t'es souvenu ?

\- Hmm... Pas vraiment. Je sais que ça a un rapport avec toi, mais je ne sais pas grand chose d'autre...

\- ça n'explique pas comment on est arrivé là...

\- Hé bien, tu es venu me voir, en me disant que je te manquais, que tu n'étais qu'une loque humaine sans moi et que tu m'aimais... » Le Raeken ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en entendant ça.

« C'est impossible, je n'ai pas pu dire tout ça !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Il semblerait que l'alcool te rende beaucoup plus honnête, comme beaucoup de gens...

\- Je te dis que c'est impossible, tu as dû rêver, ce n'était pas moi. » Il vira Scott de sur lui, peut-être un peu brusquement, pour s'asseoir au bord du lit et essayer de reprendre ses esprits sans avoir un jeune homme tout à fais sexy en train de l'allumer de si bon matin.

Ça aurait pu être chose aisé, si le jeune homme n'était pas un Scott, bien décidé à retrouver la mémoire, et surtout de ne plus lâcher Theo d'une semelle, il finira bien par craquer à un moment donné. Le brun vint alors doucement embrasser son dos, remontant lentement vers sa nuque, le faisant frémir, avant de lui lécher l'oreille avec gourmandise.

« As-tu peur de trop t'attacher aux gens, Theo ? Parce que pour moi, c'est trop tard, même après mon accident, il m'était impossible de t'oublier, je t'ai cherché encore et encore... Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas continuer à vivre et faire comme si je ne t'avais jamais connu. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est d'avoir la sensation qu'il manque quelque chose dans notre vie, mais sans savoir quoi ? »

Le non-amnésique tourna son regard vers son amant, légèrement pensif en venant caresser doucement sa joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien, une expression indescriptible sur le visage, en tout cas, une autre facette de lui dont Scott ignorait tout jusqu'à présent.

« Oui. »

Finit-il par répondre simplement avant de fondre sur ses lèvres pour en prendre possession une nouvelle fois, plus passionnément. Bien entendu, qu'il le savait, puisque c'est la sensation qu'il avait toujours eu jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Scott, son petit sourire adorable, son regard d'ange, c'est vrai qu'il avait été le pire des connards avec lui... Mais en vérité, il l'avait toujours voulu rien que pour lui, il n'avait jamais été très partageur, et le brun... était tout simplement comme un rayon de soleil sur un chemin remplit de ténèbres. Il ne connaissait rien à l'amour, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à quoi ça pouvait ressembler, ce qu'on pouvait ressentir, à quel point ça pouvait toucher quelqu'un... Comme lui.

Sa main s'égarant sur les hanches du brun, il quitta lentement ses lèvres pour passer sa langue le long de sa gorge, la mordillant légèrement pour mieux s'en délecter, faisant agréablement soupirer son compagnon, Dieu qu'il aimait ça... Scott l'attira finalement avec lui, s'allongeant dans le lit, leur lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour un baiser brûlant et fougueux, qui semblait durer éternellement, aucun des deux ne voulant délaisser celles de l'autre, se séparant de temps à autre pour reprendre leur souffle, étouffant des soupirs d'envie alors que leurs bassins se frottaient l'un contre l'autre à la recherche de plus.

C'est ainsi que le McCall put se souvenir de la nuit torride qu'il avait passé avec lui, la toute première, et se rappela aussi que Theo était vraiment un super coup, et se demanda ce qui s'était passé entre eux pour que ça ne marche pas. Ça n'avait, cependant, pas la moindre importance pour le moment, tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était son corps contre le sien, dévorant ses lèvres comme si c'était la dernière fois, émettant un petit gémissement quand l'autre se mit à lui pincer légèrement les tétons.

« Si tes souvenirs te reviennent, tu regretteras ce qu'on est en train de faire...

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, on est bien là, non ?

\- Peut-être mais...

\- Tu aurais préféré que je t'oublie définitivement ?

\- Ça aurait mieux valut, je vais encore te faire du mal...

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était inévitable.

\- Ça l'est ! Ça a toujours été comme ça... Tu as tenté de me sauver la vie et tu t'es retrouvé à l'hôpital.. Tu m'as oublié, c'était l'occasion de te laisser tranquille, que tu puisses faire ta vie... Tu mérites pas d'endurer un enfoiré comme moi.

\- C'est bête, hein... Parce que tu sais pourquoi je suis incapable de vraiment t'oublier ? » Demanda-t-il tout en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, déplaçant la main de Theo sur son fessier. « C'est parce que je t'aime...

\- J'aurais plutôt dis que tu étais maso, mais pourquoi pas... »

Un petit sourire fleuri sur le visage de Scott avant qu'il embrasse à nouveau celui qui faisait battre son cœur aussi intensément. Qu'il l'aime, c'était peut-être trop peu pour dire ce qu'il ressentait, c'était plus intense que cela, c'est comme s'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui, ou alors il pourrait, mais aurait toujours ce sentiment de manque qui ne le quitterait plus, il ne serait plus jamais le même. Alors qu'avec Theo... C'est bien simple, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi lui-même, aussi libre de ses paroles et de ses actes, personne ne le jugerait, personne ne lui reprocherait quoique ce soit, il n'y avait que lui et son compagnon, rien d'autre ne comptait. Peut-être que dans peu de temps, il devrait affronter les regards, les médisances et les reproches, cependant tant que le jeune homme restait à ses cotés, il s'en fichait. Il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi fort que dans ses bras, quand bien même celui-ci essaierait de le détruire, il resterait debout et avancerait la tête haute, le sachant tout prés de lui. Bien plus prés que n'importe qui.

« Tu veux que je te soulage ? » Questionna Scott en sentant que son amant devenait de plus en plus dur.

« Quoi ? Tu... Tu sais faire ça ?

\- Nan, mais tu vas m'apprendre ? »

Dis comme ça, comment refuser ? Il sortit alors une capote, et laissa le brun la lui mettre. Il l'incita ensuite à commencer comme il en avait envie. Scott vint alors lécher le long de la verge avant d'en suçoter le bout, faisant soupirer de plaisir l'adolescent, il continua de plus belle, prenant le membre en bouche pour le sucer lentement, passant la langue autour. Theo ne put retenir un léger râle en sentant l'apprenti faire, ça allait franchement, il était assez doué, il passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux, appuyant sur sa tête pour qu'il le prenne un peu plus, alors que l'inexpérimenté venait masser doucement ses bourses. Pour une soit-disant inexpérimenté, il trouvait qu'il se débrouillait vraiment pas mal. Pas mal du tout, même.

Il ne mit évidemment pas longtemps à jouir, et il n'y eut pas que lui, il s'en rendit compte en voyant le visage tout gêné de Scott ainsi que la petite tâche sur son boxer, Theo eut un petit sourire moqueur.

« T'as jouis rien qu'en me suçant ?

\- Te moque pas, c'est pas comme si je pouvais contrôler... »

Ha, voilà, il venait de retrouver le petit Scott attendrissant qu'il avait connu au bar, le timide, celui qui ne savait plus où se mettre quand le Reaken lui faisait des avances, pourquoi se priverait-il de ça ? Il avait beau trouver toutes les excuses du monde, il était pareil, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de continuer à vivre sans lui. Sans la seule personne qui l'avait aimé jusqu'ici. Sans le sourire du brun qui avait, il le concédait, réussit à faire fondre son cœur de glace.

Theo Reaken n'avait pas eu une vie des plus joviale jusqu'ici, sa mère l'avait élevé seule, elle pensait au début qu'elle allait mener une belle vie avec l'homme de ses rêves et l'enfant de cet union, mais ça c'était avant qu'elle apprenne qu'il était déjà marié et avait même une fille. Elle avait donc disparu avec l'enfant, qu'elle n'abandonna pas, certes, mais elle passait son temps à lui reprocher tout ses malheurs, Theo lui rappelant trop l'homme qui l'avait trahis. Ça avait été ainsi pendant 17 ans, 17 longues années, avant qu'elle ne décède d'un accident de la route l'été dernier. Il se retrouva alors orphelin... Mais tout avait été soigneusement préparé pour que le directeur devienne son responsable légal s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa mère. Mais la femme de celui-ci n'étant pas au courant, il s'était ainsi retrouvé à vivre ici, dans un petit appartement, seul. Avec lui-même et ses idées noires. C'était loin d'être la grande joie le soir où il rencontra Scott...

 


	9. Chapter 9

À bien y regarder, Theo ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait été attiré par le brun. Ça ne datait pas de l'accident, ho non, déjà quand il l'avait rencontré dans ce bar, il s'était senti irrémédiablement attiré par lui alors qu'il n'était même pas son genre d'homme. En fait, vu comme Scott lui avait paru coincé, il se disait qu'il allait fuir à l'attaque de Theo. Mais non, au contraire même, il l'avait agréablement surpris en acceptant finalement ses avances, c'est qu'il lui faisait beaucoup d'effets et de toute évidence, Scott n'avait pas pu dire non à de si beaux yeux.

 

Par la suite, Theo ne s'attendait pas se retrouver dans la même école, et même la même classe que son petit Scott. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embêter. Et part « embêter », il entendait par là qu'il avait agi en parfait enfoiré avec lui. Pour lui, c'était strictement impossible que le brun puisse l'aimer un jour, il était juste attiré par sa belle gueule et son charme, comme beaucoup de gens, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Theo ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui, au contraire, il voulait briser le peu de lien qu'il y avait entre eux en agissant de cette manière. Il ne savait pas comment, ça s'était retourné contre lui. Il se plaisait à l'embêter, à le voir tenter de bouder mais finir à chaque fois par fondre dans ses bras.

 

Theo n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Scott, sinon il s'en souviendrait. Il était gentil, droit, honnête... même en ayant subit les réflexions de Theo, il ne lui avait jamais adressé une parole blessante, au contraire, il l'avait même sauvé d'un accident. Le châtain avait peine à croire qu'il puisse exister quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, qui l'aime sans condition. Il ne pensait pas que ça se terminerait comme ça lorsqu'il l'avait approché dans la boite. Il en était même très loin. Cependant, dire que ça lui déplaisait totalement serait un mensonge.

 

Scott était en train de lui préparer un petit déjeuner, habillé d'un boxer que lui avait préparé Theo à la suite du léger incident qu'il avait eu. Il pouvait matter son petit fessiers parfait sans retenu. Il aimerait croquer dedans mais ça viendrait plus tard, quand il aura déjà mangé un petit déjeuné fait avec amour. Il n'en avait jamais mangé. Parce que soyons réaliste, sa mère ne l'aimait pas, et mis à part ceux de sa mère, il n'avait mangé que des petit-déjeuner qu'il avait fais lui-même. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, avoir Scott comme petit-déjeuner le tentait bien aussi. Il vint se coller contre son dos et passa ses bras autour de ses hanches, avant d'embrasser sa nuque, ce qui fit frissonner l'autre.

 

« Theo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On n'est pas censé faire ce genre de choses pendant qu'on cuisine, on risque de se brûler... »

 

Ce qui frappa Theo ? Non, pas le poing de McCall, vous vous doutez bien. Mais que le brun lui parlait en « on » alors qu'il aurait pu lui parler en « je » ou en « tu ». On sentait à ses paroles qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble malgré les réticences de Theo qui essayait pourtant de le prévenir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne l'avait pas écouté, persuadé qu'il ne devait pas être si terrible que ça, ou alors qu'il allait changé. Bien sûr, ça lui faisait plaisir que quelqu'un l'aime et croit en lui... mais ça lui faisait bizarre et il avait encore plus peur que tout cela finisse tragiquement. Pas dans un bain de sang, juste... mal. Scott, Stiles et lui, malheureux pour un temps. Peut-être pour toujours pour Theo, il n'avait pas la même vie qu'eux après tout.

 

Scott était son seul espoir. C'est vrai, Theo avait peur, il était terrifié, c'est normal d'appréhender de donner toute sa confiance à une seule personne. Il avait beau être gentil, naïf... amoureux de lui. On ne sait jamais comment les choses peuvent tourner. Malgré tout, il voulait s'agripper et croire en lui. Il voulait penser que tout n'était pas perdu pour lui et que l'amour, qu'il ne connaissait pas jusque-là, pouvait faire de lui quelqu'un de nouveau. Quelqu'un qui ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres comme s'il ne s'agissait que de simples jouets qu'il voulait démembrer avant de se lasser et passer à autre chose. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui en nichant sa tête dans son cou, fermant les yeux, il profitait de son odeur.

 

« Theo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Hm ? Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as les mains qui tremblent. »

 

Constatant cet état de fait, Theo retira précipitemment ses bras et remit de la distance entre Scott et lui.

 

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

 

Scott esquissa un petit sourire en voyant la fierté de son homme qui ne pouvait même pas admettre que ses mains tremblaient, ce qui cachait forcément autre chose, mais lui forcer la main n'était pas la meilleure solution. Il éteignit le gaz et se rapprocha alors pour venir tendrement goûter ses lévres alors que sa main venait chercher la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

 

« Mange tant que c'est chaud... »

 

Theo planta son regard dans celui de son petit-ami qui lui sourit, il le prenait vraiment en traitre avec son petit sourire d'ange et ses yeux chocolat qui l'incitaient à ne pas se contenter de dévorer son assiette. Il avait bien envie de mettre autre chose sur cette table et de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Ce serait peut-être même déjà fais s'il n'avait pas encore la gueule de bois. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de mordiller sa lévre avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, venant doucement jouer avec sa langue avant de le relâcher pour s'éloigner de lui et profiter de ce parfait petit-déjeuner. Scott se mit à table lui aussi, mais il ne buvait qu'un café pour sa part.

 

« Alors ? Est-ce que tu peux me dire... ce qu'il s'est passé exactement entre nous ? »

 

Le châtain déglutit difficillement, est-ce qu'il devait réellement lui dire la vérité ? Lui mentir serait tellement plus agréable, il n'avait pas envie de gâcher le premier doux moment qu'il avait avec le petit brun. Même s'il savait que ça allait irrémédiablement arriver vu que c'était plus fort que lui... comme si un doux moment pouvait durer en sa présence, autant rêver. Il soupira longuement en jouant un peu avec la nourriture, aussi délicieuse soit-elle, dans son assiette.

 

« On s'est rencontré dans une boite gay... sûrement celle où tu m'as trouvé hier soir. Tu étais seul et tu avais franchement l'air de te demander ce que tu faisais là. Je suis venu te draguer, tu étais un peu réticent au début mais j'ai su te convaincre de me suivre dans une chambre d'hôtel. Autant dire que ce n'était pas pour faire une partie de Monopoly. Ça ne devait arriver qu'une seule fois, mais ça c'était il y a plus d'un mois...

\- Et ça s'est reproduit depuis ?

\- Non, mais... » Theo eut un petit silence, essayant de peser ses mots avant de reprendre. « Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver au lycée et que je n'ai pas agis comme je l'aurais dû. Si je me souviens bien, je t'ai traité de petite pédale devant ton meilleur ami, j'ai ensuite ajouté que je voulais bien remettre ça avec un petit cul pareil... quelque chose comme ça... »

 

Un silence pesant s'installa. Theo se disait qu'il valait mieux lui dire la vérité plutôt qu'il s'en souvienne ou qu'on lui raconte. Scott buvait son café et Theo attendait une réaction de sa part, quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

 

« Donc, Stiles est au courant. »

 

Theo haussa les sourcils, il avait peine à croire que c'est tout ce qu'il retenait dans ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Stiles était donc si important à ses yeux ? Il n'aimait pas ça...

 

« Oui, et il ne m'aime pas beaucoup...

\- ça n'a rien d'étonnant si tu as agis comme ça devant lui. Il tient beaucoup à moi.

\- Un peu trop. » Oups. Ça lui avait échappé.

« Jaloux ? »

 

Theo ouvrit de grands yeux, pris de court par la question, celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il se demanda même comment il aurait pu. Lui ? Jaloux ? Il n'y avait même jamais songé mais maintenant qu'il lui disait... Admettons qu'il aime Scott et qu'il soit du genre possessif, alors oui, c'était plausible.

 

« Pft... ne sois pas ridicule veux-tu, il ne faut pas prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, non plus. »

 

Il pensait être convaincant, vraiment, pourtant à l'air de Scott il se dit que c'était raté. Soit il ne le croyait pas du tout, soit il avait dit ça pour rire et Theo prenait la mouche pour rien. Dans les deux cas, Scott restait souriant et ça perdait tout l'effet d'une telle réplique. Le brun posa sa main sur celle de l'autre, tout en continuant de déguster son café.

 

« Continue, je veux entendre la suite... »

 

Ha. Theo aurait préféré qu'il oublie, qu'il passe à autre chose... peut-être qu'il aurait dû avouer être jaloux, ça aurait certainement dérivé sur autre chose. Maintenant il se retrouvait obligé de raconter la suite, et quand il y pensait, il avait agis comme un enfoiré et sa jalousie ne l'avait certainement pas aidé. Il secoua doucement la tête.

 

« Je t'ai traité comme une merde... non seulement par ma faute tu étais en froid avec ton meilleur ami mais la même journée tout le monde au lycée était au courant de ton homosexualité. Tout le monde avait une raison pour s'en prendre à toi, comme s'ils en avaient besoin.... malgré ça, je m'arrangeais pour qu'on se retrouve à nouveau seul tout les deux et continuer de te faire du rentre-dedans. Je jouais avec toi. »

 

Nouveau silence. Theo avait la légére impression de tendre le baton pour se faire battre et à chaque fois d'attendre pour voir ce que Scott pouvait bien décider de faire de ce bâton. Après tout, il avait de quoi mal réagir, l'autre s'était évertué à faire de sa vie un enfer, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, à présent il pouvait aisément imaginer ce qu'avait donné les premiers jours avec Theo dans son lycée.

 

« Donc, tu voulais attirer mon attention.

\- Quoi ? »

 

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'avait-il dis ? Theo l'observait d'un air totalement hébété, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout, provoquant chez le brun un petit rire. Loin d'être moqueur, il le trouvait assez mignon à ne pas comprendre ses propres sentiments.

 

« Non, attends... Tu ne comprends pas, je faisais de ta vie un enfer !

\- Et ainsi tu t'assurais que je fasse toujours attention à toi, un peu comme les gamins qui embêtent les filles qu'ils aiment bien. Ça n'a rien de très exceptionnel.

\- Ce n'était pas comme ça !

\- Pourtant tu t'assurais que j'étais toujours attiré par toi, non ? Tu n'aurais pas fais ça avec quelqu'un que tu considères vraiment comme une merde, je me trompe ?

\- Hm... Non, c'est vrai...

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu n'es pas très doué en ce qui concerne le sentimentalisme, tu ne connais peut-être même rien à l'amour, c'est normal que tu ais réagis comme ça. »

 

Theo était bouche-bée. Comment... comment... Comment ?!

Comment Scott faisait-il pour être aussi compréhensif ? Il pourrait se mettre en colère, lui dire que ce n'est pas bien d'agir de la sorte, balblabla, là il avait l'impression d'être face à un psy, Scott restait presque impassible en mode « Oui, oui, c'est normal » et c'est lui qui lui annonçait les choses les plus choquante. Il avait peut-être sous-estimée sa compassion et sa gentillesse... il ne voyait que ça.

 

« Non, ça n'a rien de normal ! Même si c'est pour ça, tu devrais te mettre en colère ! »

 

Scott se contenta de lui sourire tout en jouant un peu avec ses doigts, ça l'amusait de voir que c'était Theo qui se mettait en colère, non lui, tout ça parce qu'il réagissait calmement. Il essayait juste de comprendre la situation, il avait bien compris que Theo avait agis comme un parfait connard, mais n'ayant pas l'impression d'avoir vécu ça, il se contentait de l'écouter et comprenait mieux la situation.

 

« Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite... j'allais me faire renverser par un bus et tu m'as sauvé la vie. C'est à ce moment-là que tu as perdu la mémoire. C'était alors l'occasion de te laisser tranquille, d'enfin te libérer...

\- Ha ouais, et j'ai pu voir hier soir à quel point ça t'a bien réussi. Ce n'est pas entièrement ton idée, si ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que Stiles ne t'a pas dis de te tenir loin de moi ?

\- Comment tu peux le savoir... ?

\- Je connais bien Stiles, et ça paraît logique vu comment tu as agis devant lui et son comportement. Et puis hier soir tu as parlé de quelqu'un qui t'avais dis quelque chose... j'en déduis que c'est lui. »

 

Theo bougonna un peu, décidément, il avait la langue bien trop pendu quand il buvait. Scott, quant à lui, rejoignit son petit-ami pour enlacer ses épaules et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, sa main passant dans ses cheveux.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Scott était finalement repartit chez lui pour le reste du week-end, pas que ça l'embête de rester mais il ne pouvait pas non plus passer sa vie ici. Il n'avait encore rien dit à son entourage sur le fait qu'il sortait avec un mec. En même temps, jusque-là, ça n'avait vraiment rien d'officiel. D'ailleurs, même maintenant, Théo n'avait pas voulu avouer qu'il l'aimait et n'avait pas non plus officialisé la chose. Peu importe, Scott en avait décidé ainsi donc il sortait avec lui, point barre. Pourquoi lui laisser le choix, de toute façon ? Pour qu'il recommence à tout foirer ? Non. Oh que non. Scott ne lui laissera pas ce plaisir. Pas à nouveau.

 

Bien sûr, il continuait de lui parler par messages. Théo ne répondait pas trop, comme s'il était absent, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Le châtain prenait simplement son temps pour répondre, pesant le moindre de ses mots, pour finir par répondre quelque chose de banal qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Vous voyez pourquoi il était obligé de prendre des décisions de son côté ? Comme si l'autre allait dire « Ok t'as gagné, on sort ensemble ! ». Bah non. Trop facile sinon !

 

Du coup, Scott en avait profité pour mettre au courant sa mère de sa « nouvelle orientation sexuelle », ce qui ne dérangea aucunement Melissa. Tant que son fils était heureux, ça lui suffisait. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir douté d'elle une seule seconde. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était juste lui qui voulait se voiler la face parce que ni Stiles ni sa mère ne l'avait rejeté. Et il était sûr que ce serait la même chose avec tout son entourage. Il avait été bête, vraiment. Tout ce foin pour ça.

 

Puis, le week-end toucha à sa fin et Scott se rendit donc en cours tout naturellement. Il avait eu des petits flashs durant ces deux jours, il commençait à se souvenir, mais rien de concluant. Il ne se pressait pas particulièrement non plus pour ça, à présent qu'il avait trouvé sa pièce manquante. À peine arrivé, Stiles lui sauta presque dessus, apparaissant de nulle part.

 

« Scott ! Tu devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ! » Le brun haussa les sourcils.

« Derek t'as raccompagné chez toi et en a profité pour t'embrasser avant de te laisser ? » Et voilà, il venait de prouver que c'était possible de clouer le bec du Stilinski.

« Comment tu sais ?

— Derek m'a tout dit.

— Depuis quand vous êtes si proche ?

— On l'est pas mais il ne savait pas trop à qui parler et je lui ai prêté une oreille attentive... Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu ais résisté pendant aussi longtemps avant de me l'annoncer.

— C'est parce que je pensais que tu étais avec l'autre... » Bougonna l'hyperactif.

 

L'autre ? Aaah il voulait parler de celui qui l'attendait au bout du couloir. À vrai dire, Théo ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer entre eux, là maintenant. Devait-il l'embrasser devant tout le monde pour montrer qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble ? Ou alors lui prendre naturellement la main comme si de rien n'était ? Il se voyait mal faire ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas. Il allait alors attendre l'initiative du McCall, un peu dans l'angoisse que ça se passe mal d'une façon ou d'une autre.

 

Scott, une fois à peine dans le couloir, eut un gros flashback. Pas qu'un en fait. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué ça, mais voir Théo, l'attendant dans le couloir, ça avait eu comme l'effet d'un déclic. Et il se souvint de tout. De tout. Voyant l'air bizarre de Scott, Théo s'approcha de lui, inquiet.

 

« Scott ? Ça va ? » Mais le brun rejeta sa main d'un coup sec.

« Ne m'approche pas ! »

 

Théo ouvrit de grands yeux, surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, les mots, le regard de Scott étaient si durs... Il savait que ça finirait ainsi. Il le savait. Pourquoi avait-il espéré pour être mieux déçu ? Il se sentait sombrer à nouveau, le cœur lourd... Le brun passa à côté de lui. Et alors qu'il pensait que tout était déjà terminé entre eux, il sentit sa poche vibrer. Il regarda précipitamment le message, c'était un message de Scott disant « suis-moi ! ». Il tourna son regard vers l'endroit où s'éloignait son brun et le rejoignit au pas de course, curieux, espérant secrètement que les choses allaient s'arranger. Ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi !

 

Stiles souffla en les voyant s'éloigner et ne préféra pas s'en mêler, mais il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de parler encore de l'affaire Derek !

 

Une fois arrivé dans les toilettes, Scott attira Théo à lui avec un petit sourire pour l'embrasser langoureusement. L'autre se détendit alors, passant ses bras autour de lui en répondant au baiser.

 

« Tu m'expliques ? » Finit-il par susurrer contre ses lèvres.

« Je pensais que tu ne serais pas à l'aise si on rendait notre relation public, alors voilà... » Théo sourit doucement en le serrant davantage contre lui, nichant son nez contre sa nuque.

« Tu m'as fait flipper, bordel... J'ai cru que tu te souvenais...

— En fait, je me souviens de tout. Mais ça ne change rien. Je ne compte pas te quitter. »

 

Théo resta comme ça, respirant l'odeur de son petit-ami bien trop prévenant pour son bien-être. Scott était trop mignon, il allait finir par être dévoré tout cru. Lui-même avait failli le détruire. Il pouvait sentir à présent la main du brun, se glissant doucement entre ses cheveux. Il se sentait apaisé, quelle douce sensation.

 

« Je sais aussi que tu es le fils illégitime du directeur. Ta situation ne doit pas être facile et je ne t'oblige pas à en parler, mais si tu le veux... »

 

Le Reaken leva son regard sur lui, se demandant comment il était au courant, mais il lui demandera au même moment qu'il lui dévoilera toute l'histoire. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment. Il revint tout de même gouter ses lèvres tendrement. Il devenait doucement accro à cette sensation, il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, et que ce sentiment de quiétude était interdit à l'ancien lui. Mais pas le Théo de maintenant. Le Théo amoureux qui trouvait le bonheur dans les bras de Scott.

 

« Tu viens à l'appart' ce soir ?

— Oui, avec plaisir.

— Je te dirais tout alors... » Il mordilla une dernière fois la lèvre de Scott.

« Ça va être dur d'attendre jusque-là. » Termina le brun.

« Ce n'est que 8h, tu survivras. » Il disait ça pour cacher ses véritables sentiments, encore une fois. Lui aussi se disait que ça allait être dur d'attendre.

 

Stiles eut enfin le plaisir de voir son meilleur ami revenir à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi jouaient Scott et Théo mais vu l'air béat de Scott, il allait parfaitement bien. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de s'en mêler et à vrai dire ce n'était pas vraiment son problème pour le moment. Alors qu'il s'installait en cours à côté de lui, il ne tarda pas à lui parler à la première occasion.

 

« Qu'est-ce que je fais pour Derek alors ? J'veux dire... Il m'a embrassé alors que c'est un prof ! Ça signifie forcément quelque chose !

— Et si ça signifie quelque chose, tu feras quoi ?

— Ben... je sais pas. C'est un adulte, un de mes profs, et mon père est shérif... C'est un jeu dangereux.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il considère ça comme un jeu.

— Tu penses qu'il a des sentiments pour moi ?

— Et toi ? Tu aimes bien Derek ?

— Bah... je le déteste pas. C'est un super prof, un des seuls avec qui je me retrouve pas en colle et ses sujets sont vraiment intéressants ! Mais aux dernières nouvelles j'étais amoureux de toi alors... » Scott regardait sa feuille tout en écoutant Stiles. Il était amoureux de lui. Oui oui oui. Attendez. Quoi ? Le brun le regarda, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. « Oui, Scott tu as bien entendu. J'ai toujours été amoureux de toi. »

 

Scott ouvrit de grands yeux, bouche-bée. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce soit possible. Il ne savait même pas que Stiles avait un penchant pour les mecs ! Même si bon... Il aurait pu s'en douter. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était normal que Stiles le protège et essaie de le séparer de Théo s'il l'aimait... Ça avait dû être vraiment dur pour lui. Plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

 

« Je suis désolé Stiles, j'étais loin de penser que...

— Te fais pas de mourons, va. Je sais. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux et toi c'est tombé sur Théo.

— Ouais mais... Quand même.

— Quand même quoi ? Si tu avais su tu aurais voulu sortir avec moi ? Et après ? Tu n'aurais pas pu forcer les sentiments et on aurait été malheureux tous les deux. C'est mieux que les choses se passent ainsi. »

 

Scott n'en revenait pas. Stiles, son meilleur ami d'enfance, son frère, était amoureux de lui, et ce depuis longtemps. Si on lui avait dit, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Pour sa part, Stiles pensait que Théo lui aurait soufflé, mais non. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse être, il avait tenu sa langue.

 

« Et donc ? Tu vas faire quoi pour Derek ?

— Je ne sais pas... Je pense qu'il faut que j'en discute avec lui.

— Quoique tu fasses, je te soutiendrais.

— Moi aussi, Scotty. »

 

Ils se sourirent tous les deux, simplement, comme les deux meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient. C'était peut-être naïf et bête mais Scott espérait que Stiles puisse trouver du réconfort dans les bras du professeur. Il savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il prendrait soin de son ami. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas voir Stiles triste. Rien que l'idée lui était insupportable.

 

La journée se passa plutôt bien, tout redevenant à peu près normal à High School Beacon Hills. Quand Théo et Scott se croisaient, ils faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, même s'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se jeter des coups d'œil discrets que personne ne remarquaient. Stiles, quant à lui, avait attendu la fin des cours pour aller voir Derek dans sa salle de cours.

 

« Salut, heu... Mr Hale. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle d'un truc ou deux... » Il se pinça les lèvres, après tout, il aurait pu se tromper. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il aurait pu. Derek se contenta d'acquiescer et Stiles prit soin de fermer la porte derrière eux, ça valait mieux.

« Tu veux parler du baiser, c'est ça ?

— Ben peut-être pas du baiser en lui-même, il était très bien ce baiser, mais plutôt ce qu'il représente... Vous êtes avant tout mon professeur et c'est très risqué de faire ce genre de choses avec un élève...

— C'est vrai, je le sais. Mais quand j'ai compris que je risquais de perdre définitivement, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps.

— Quoi ? Mais... enfin... c'est un peu bizarre. Je veux dire, on se connait à peine, et tu serais... Attiré par moi ?

— Je ne sais pas moi-même comment l'expliquer.

— Fais un effort ? Tu es professeur de philo après tout... » Derek soupira longuement, se massant le menton en réfléchissant quoi dire.

« On dit qu'une personne peut être attirée par l'intelligence d'une autre, alors je ne dis pas que c'est le cas, mais je pense que c'est la première chose qui m'a sauté aux yeux.

— Mon intelligence ? Vraiment ?

— Tes écrits, tes opinions, m'ont vraiment intéressé malgré que tu t'éparpilles trop et que c'était long... Tu m'as vraiment impressionné. Et j'ai commencé à te regarder... »

 

Stiles ne savait plus quoi dire ni ou se mettre, il rougissait à vue d'œil. Derek Hale, le professeur le plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais vu, le regardait ? Lui ? Stiles Stilinski l'hyperactif qui agaçait tout le monde ? C'était juste impensable.

 

« Hé ben, je, heu... Voilà une révélation surprenante. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire écoute, mais... Tu vois... Je suis amoureux de Scott depuis des années alors...

— Je ne pense pas.

— Quoi ?

— Si tu aimais Scott, tu aurais tout fait pour qu'il t'appartienne, au lieu d'attendre qu'il trouve le bonheur avec un autre.

— T'es en train de me dire que j'aurais confondu l'amitié et l'amour pendant tout ce temps ? Ça m'étonnerait !

— Non, je pense que ce que tu ressens pour lui se situe entre les deux. Plus fort que l'amitié mais moins que l'amour... Qu'on porte à un amant. Ce qui est compréhensible, Scott étant une des seules personnes qui t'accepte entièrement, tel que tu es. »

 

Stiles ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche. Il l'avait eu. Ce mec était doué, il ne s'en était pas douté vu qu’il parlait peu habituellement.

 

« Finalement, je préfère quand tu parles moins. » Bougonna-t-il.

 

De son côté, Scott était allé chez Théo comme prévu. Celui-ci lui avait fait un rapide résumé de sa vie et il comprenait mieux son comportement à présent. Scott passait sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, sa tête appuyée contre son épaule.

 

« Je comprends que pour toi ça doit être difficile de faire confiance, d'aimer, mais je ne te lâcherais jamais...

— Je sais, Scott. Tu me l'as déjà assez prouvé.

— Je t'aime. »

 

Théo attrapa le visage de son petit-ami pour l'embrasser langoureusement, profitant de ses lèvres, sa bouche, sa chaleur, ses sentiments... Un tel bonheur lui était-il vraiment permis ? Il en profiterait le temps que ça durerait alors.

 

« Moi aussi. » Théo posa doucement son front contre celui de Scott, fermant les yeux pour ne sentir que sa présence. « Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

 


End file.
